Постскриптум
by tinka1976
Summary: Когда на одном из пляжей Майами находят машину с двумя трупами внутри, на капоте которой кровью нарисовано всевидящее око в треугольнике, криминалисты обращаются за помощью к ФБР, и в Майами вылетает команда профайлеров, расследовавших дело бостонского Жнеца. Постканон CSI: Miami, после 8-16 Criminal minds (возможны спойлеры).
1. Предисловие

**Предисловие**

_Криминалистическая лаборатория Майами-дейд_

– Ты что, и не уходила? – усмехнулся Эрик.

Щека Натальи соскользнула с ладони, на которую она опиралась, Боа Виста охнула и проснулась.

– Уже утро? – удивилась она, протирая глаза.

– Держи, – Эрик великодушно протянул ей свой стаканчик с кофе. – И как тебе только ужасы какие-нибудь не приснились, в такой-то компании, – он кивнул на маску, которая равнодушно пялилась на них провалами глазниц со своей подставки. – Ты с ней закончила?

– Ещё нет. – Наталья кинула быстрый взгляд на монитор и качнула головой. – Но я не думаю, что ты обнаружишь на ней какие-то отпечатки. Видишь?  
Она отодвинулась, позволяя Эрику заглянуть в микроскоп. На предметном стекле лежало белое полусинтетическое волокно.

– И вот, – Наталья подтолкнула поближе к Эрику листок с распечаткой химического анализа.

– Чистящее средство, – поморщился он, взглянув на пики.

– Да. Я предполагаю, что убийца протёр маску перед тем, как надеть её на водителя. Внутри – только кровь Уильяма Майлза, ничего больше, – Наталья кивнула на целую стопку листков с результатами.

– Ого! – восхитился Эрик. – Кажется, Эйчу придётся расщедриться на сверхурочные.

– Сейчас я бы всё променяла на чашку настоящего кофе вместо этой бурды из автомата, – с противоречащей её словам грустью Наталья глядела на опустевший стакан. – О, прости, – спохватилась она. – Я не это имела в виду…

– Да всё нормально, – рассмеялся Эрик. – Скажи мне, какой кофе тебе принести, я всё равно собирался за новой порцией для себя, раз уж улики мне пока не видать.

– Латте, – благодарно улыбнулась Наталья. – Я твоя должница.

– Кстати, – уже почти от двери обернулся Эрик. – Если внутри только кровь жертвы, что же ты тогда сейчас исследуешь?

Наталья поёжилась.

– Да тут такое странное что-то… – Она тряхнула головой и призналась: – Я нашла ДНК на внешней стороне маски.

– Ещё один образец крови? – заинтересовался Эрик, снова подходя ближе.

– Нет. – Наталья взяла ультрафиолетовый фонарик и посветила на маску. Сквозь жёлтое стекло бледно-фиолетовый отпечаток на том месте, где у человека были бы губы, был виден вполне отчётливо.

– Это… что? – не поверил своим глазам Эрик.

– Слюна, – коротко пояснила Наталья.

– То есть…

– То есть, я так думаю, что убийца надел маску на жертву, а потом наклонился и поцеловал её.

– Кхе…

Эрик молча переводил взгляд с маски на Наталью и обратно. В это время раздался характерный сигнал, оповещающий о конце обработки, включился принтер, и из него выполз листок бумаги.

– Результаты? – обрадовался Эрик. Мысль о том, что они уже через несколько часов могут взять убийцу, и Эйчу больше не будет грозить опасность, взбодрила лучше самого крепкого кофе.

– Нет, – качнула головой Наталья. – Полное исследование ДНК займёт ещё несколько часов. А это… Я решила проверить одну идею. О, чёрт… – глядя на листок, прошептала она охрипшим голосом.

– Что?!

Наталья вместо ответа молча сунула ему листок с результатом. Эрик хотел возразить, что он не специалист по ДНК и не поймёт ничего без расшифровки, но так и замер с открытым ртом. Это понимал даже он.


	2. CSI: Miami

**Глава 1. CSI: Miami**

_Сорок восемь часов назад_

Паоло любил свою работу. Если вы думаете, что в таком огромном городе, как Майами, всякий может найти себе работу по душе, то в каком-то смысле вы, безусловно, правы. Но если ты родился в кубинском квартале, а твои родители так и не выучили толком английский за все годы, проведённые здесь, список вакансий резко сокращается. Сахарные плантации или заводы по переработке рыбы – выбирай. Да и то любой работодатель предпочтёт парня постарше и покрепче. А семнадцатилетнему Паоло тоже надо на что-то жить. И жрать – иначе его и в восемнадцать никуда не возьмут, такого мелкого.

Конечно, проходить каждое утро несколько километров пляжа, оставляя за собой широкую полосу чистого песка, тоже непросто, но Паоло уже к четырнадцати годам стал достаточно вынослив для этого, хоть и по-прежнему был невелик ростом. К тому же он всегда приступал к работе раньше остальных уборщиков: не на заре, когда первые солнечные лучи уже золотят песок, а в предрассветных сумерках, когда небо над океаном только начинает светлеть. Окурки, презервативы, жестяные банки, пластиковые стаканы, стеклянные бутылки – все эти свидетельства бурной ночи курортного города постепенно перекочёвывали в большой мешок, который становился всё тяжелее по мере продвижения Паоло по пляжу.

Иногда в его работе случались бонусы: задержавшиеся до рассвета или специально пришедшие на пляж к восходу солнца романтически настроенные парочки. Паоло достаточно знал об этой стороне жизни, чтобы не упускать бесплатного развлечения и не смущаться того, что происходит в его собственных штанах при подглядывании.

Впрочем, были и анти-бонусы. Чаще всего эти анти-бонусы обнаруживались на кромке прибоя, принесённые океаном, реже – в глубине пляжа, либо недостаточно старательно закопанные, либо нарочито брошенные на всеобщее обозрение.

В первый раз наткнувшись на анти-бонус, Паоло намочил штаны и убежал. Сидел дома и трясся, клацая зубами и глотая слёзы, пока за ним не приехала полицейская машина. Паоло чуть не намочил штаны второй раз, когда понял, что его везут обратно на пляж, но оказалось, что всё не так плохо: кровавый ужас с вывороченными наружу внутренностями и оскаленными в страшной безгубой улыбке зубами к тому времени уже увезли. А ещё – Паоло даже трястись перестал, когда заметил это, – ограждение стояло не там.

– А ты точно запомнил, сынок? – переспросил рыжий детектив, когда Паоло указал ему на ошибку.

Пришлось презрительно вздёрнуть губу и сплюнуть, выражая своё отношение к высказанному недоверию.

– А вот этого не стоило делать, – покачал головой детектив. – Теперь нам придётся взять у тебя образец ДНК.

– Чего? – открыл рот Паоло, с ужасом представляя, как от него отрезают образец огромными портновскими ножницами, такими же, какими мать отрезает образцы ткани.

– И отпечатки обуви заодно, – добавил здоровенный кубинец, останавливаясь рядом с ними. – Похоже, он успел потоптаться возле тела. Я им займусь, Эйч.

Сейчас Паоло вспоминает о том случае с улыбкой, а тогда он чуть не намочил штаны в третий раз за утро. Дурак был, что поделаешь. Сейчас-то Паоло знает и про ДНК, которая у каждого своя, и про то, как берут её образец в виде слюны, проводя ватной палочкой по внутренней стороне щеки. Знает, что здоровенного кубинца зовут Эрик, и что он когда-то был таким же собирателем мусора, как Паоло, мотался по Эверглейдс и собирал всякий жестяной хлам. Ну а номер того рыжего детектива, который оказался вовсе не детективом, теперь записан в дешёвом мобильнике Паоло на кнопке быстрого вызова.

Больше он не убегает, обнаружив очередной анти-бонус. Набирает номер, обозначенный одной лишь буквой – заглавным "Эйч", докладывает обстановку и ждёт. Он знает, что вскоре на пляже станет людно, приехавшие полицейские натянут жёлтую ленту со строгими надписями, а потом криминалисты выполнят за Паоло его работу, да так, что любо-дорого посмотреть. Приедет и Эйч, встанет рядом со своим громадным напарником-полицейским, склонив голову набок и посматривая на Паоло с едва приметной ободряющей улыбкой. Выслушает его клятвенные заверения в том, что на сей раз тело лежит там, где и лежало, и никто возле него не топтался, не портил место преступления и улики. Потом Эйч обязательно спросит у Паоло, как жизнь, посмотрит на солнце, слушая ответ, чуть сдвинет брови и скажет, что кое-кому пора в школу. Усмехнётся, заметив тоскливый взгляд в сторону криминалистов – о, если выпадает такая возможность, Паоло часами готов стоять возле ленты, наблюдая за их работой и жадно ловя каждое долетающее слово, – и добавит, что позвонит начальнику Паоло и объяснит, почему осталась неубранной часть пляжа.

Это всегда отрезвляет Паоло. Он послушно кивает и бежит в школу, по дороге позволяя себе помечтать, что он станет полицейским и будет с полным правом стоять возле ленты и смотреть, как работают его друзья-криминалисты.

Однажды он проболтался об этой своей мечте Эрику, а тот почему-то не стал говорить, что ничего не выйдет, усмехнулся, переглядываясь с Эйчем, и потрепал Паоло по голове. С тех пор ему кажется, что они стали смотреть на него как-то иначе, как на одного из своих, и это окончательно примирило Паоло с анти-бонусами его работы.

Но в это утро судьба жестоко посмеялась над Паоло и всеми его мечтами. Он прошёл уже почти весь свой участок, когда заметил стоящую в укромном месте машину. Паоло неслышно приблизился, предвкушая веселье: парочки в машинах обычно жутко пугаются стука в стекло, думая, что это полицейский; девчонки-дурёхи визжат и выскакивают из машины в чём мать родила, а парни иногда суют ему десятку, а то и двадцатку, даже уже разглядев. Дело в том, что яркий оранжевый жилет поверх застиранной футболки воспринимается нарушителями общественного порядка как официальная одежда, и парни со страху не всегда понимают, что перед ними обычный пляжный уборщик.

На этот раз в машине было подозрительно тихо. Видно, парочка успела уснуть, и сегодня будет только вторая часть представления. Паоло прижался к стеклу, приставив ладони козырьком, но на заднем сиденье никого не разглядел. Тогда он обошёл машину сзади, поставил свой мешок с мусором так, чтобы тот, кто выскочит с заднего сиденья машины – если там кто-то всё же есть, просто Паоло его не увидел, – непременно об этот мешок споткнулся, занёс руку, чтобы постучать в стекло дверцы со стороны водителя… И замер, чувствуя, как зубы начинают выбивать нервную дробь. Стекло было опущено, а сидящий на водительском месте парень смотрел прямо на Паоло. Пришлось тряхнуть головой, чтобы избавиться от наваждения: какое-то мгновение Паоло казалось, что у парня три глаза. Наваждение прошло, но лучше не стало. Третий глаз, расположившийся точно посредине меж двух других, был отверстием от пули. Только теперь Паоло почувствовал душный запах с металлическим привкусом, идущий из машины. Обычно его почти полностью забивал ветер с океана, и у Паоло не было возможности привыкнуть. Но даже несмотря на это он понимал, что тонкой струйки крови, стекающей по переносице убитого парня, явно недостаточно для того, чтобы из машины так пахло. Мимо с тошнотворным жужжанием пролетела крупная муха, и Паоло не выдержал, рванулся прочь, зажимая рукой рот.

Он совсем забыл о своём мешке с мусором, поэтому дико взвизгнул, наткнувшись на него. Мешок упал, Паоло упал сверху, ударившись коленом и навалившись на мешок всем весом. Завязка лопнула, и мусор, старательно собранный со всего пляжа, рассыпался вокруг, окончательно и бесповоротно уничтожая место преступления.

Лишь через несколько минут Паоло достаточно собрался с духом, чтобы совершить простое и привычное действие: достать мобильник и нажать кнопку быстрого вызова.

Ему показалось, что в этот раз криминалисты добирались до пляжа целую вечность, хотя, если бы он посмотрел на часы, оказалось бы, что прошло всего семнадцать минут. Но Паоло, во-первых, сидел в куче мусора всего в нескольких шагах от жуткой машины, боясь двинуться лишний раз, чтобы не испортить всё ещё больше, а во-вторых, за эти семнадцать минут он успел попрощаться со всеми своими самыми заветными мечтами. 

* * *

В тот день Горацио ждал неприятностей с самого утра. Точнее, если быть честным, уже несколько дней он ждал неприятностей, но они что-то не торопились объявляться на горизонте. Вообще, в делах лаборатории всё было как-то слишком хорошо: не ломалось оборудование, не ходило разговоров о сокращении финансирования, не было срывов в суде, когда преступник выходил из зала с гордо поднятой головой из-за недостатка улик или сомнения, брошенного нечистоплотным адвокатом на репутацию свидетельствующего эксперта. Даже самые отъявленные искатели приключений на свою голову вроде Райана Вулфа казались довольными жизнью. Отчёты – и те сдавались вовремя и с минимумом правок.

Лаборатория работала так слаженно, что у Горацио даже нашлось время на то, чтобы лично покопаться на месте преступления, собирая и изучая улики, что он с удовольствием и сделал. В отличие от многих коллег, которые с облегчением вздыхали, оказавшись на административной работе, лейтенант Кейн искренне скучал по тому времени, когда он мог больше заниматься собственно криминалистикой и работать на месте преступления, чем проверять чужие отчёты и разбираться с прочей хозяйственно-организационной текучкой.

Но жизненный опыт подсказывал, что долго такая идиллия не продлится, и Горацио всё с большим напряжением ждал, с какой стороны придёт беда, стараясь не думать о том, что долгое затишье перед бурей обычно предвещает наиболее сокрушительные удары.

Когда на экране мобильного телефона высветился вызов от Паоло, Горацио слегка улыбнулся. У него и мысли не возникло о том, что этот звонок может быть началом тех самых неприятностей, которых он так ждал. Горацио подумал лишь о новом деле и о новой встрече с мальчишкой, к которому он питал самые тёплые чувства. Паоло напоминал ему одновременно сына и Эрика Делко в молодости, и рекомендация в полицейскую академию уже ждала своего часа в ящике стола лейтенанта: чтобы претендовать на квоту для малоимущих при поступлении, рекомендации были совершенно необходимы. Горацио был уверен, что Эрик охотно напишет вторую – они оба видели в этом единственную возможность для Паоло выбиться в люди, ведь спортивная стипендия ему никак не светила, а родители мальчика не потянули бы даже оплату приличной школы, не говоря уж о колледже.

Выслушав Паоло, Горацио нахмурился. Постоял, барабаня пальцами по удостоверению на поясе, нашёл взглядом Эрика и кивнул, предлагая ему сворачивать исследования.

– Мисс Боа Виста закончит здесь сама, – сказал Горацио, когда Эрик собрал инструменты и подошёл к нему. – Ты нужен мне на пляже.

– Паоло звонил? – улыбнулся Эрик. Горацио кивнул, всё ещё хмурясь. – Какие-то проблемы? – забеспокоился Эрик. Реакция шефа в этот раз мало походила на обычную его реакцию на звонки Паоло.

– Думаю, да, – Горацио пожал плечами и занял водительское место в "хаммере". – Паоло ничего такого не сказал, но… – он сделал паузу, заводя мотор. – Судя по тону и отсутствию привычного обещания проследить за тем, чтобы место преступления не затоптали, там что-то случилось.

– Я вызову Триппа и Ломана?

– И пусть диспетчер отправит Келли к нам, как только она вернётся в лабораторию. Для неё тоже будет работа. 

* * *

Из мусорной кучи Паоло извлекли практически сразу после приезда криминалистов. Свой "хаммер" они оставили поодаль и подходили к злосчастной машине так медленно и осторожно, словно полоса песка перед ними была напичкана минами. Видя, как вытягиваются и каменеют их лица по мере приближения, Паоло чуть не разревелся.

– Паоло? С тобой всё в порядке? – спросил Эйч, остановившись в шаге от рассыпанного мусора.

Ответить на этот вопрос было не так-то просто. Физически Паоло был в полном порядке, но вот что касается остального…

– Эйч… Ты видишь? – странным напряжённым тоном спросил Эрик.

– Вижу, – кивнул тот. – Паоло. Ммм… Сделай одолжение, сынок, разуйся.

Если бы его сейчас попросили раздеться и станцевать голым перед мэрией во искупление своих грехов, Паоло и то согласился бы не раздумывая. Поэтому он тут же стащил с ног кроссовки и по одной опустил их в подставленный Эйчем пакет. В следующий миг Эрик подхватил Паоло под мышки и ловко выдернул из мусорной кучи, практически не потревожив её.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

На этот раз Паоло отважился кивнуть. Он не отрывал взгляда от лица Эйча, пытаясь угадать по нему тяжесть своего приговора. Эйч же всё больше мрачнел с каждым взглядом на загубленное место преступления.

– Отвезти его в участок? – с сомнением спросил Эрик, переводя взгляд с Паоло на шефа.

Эйч досадливо поморщился и качнул головой.

– Не имеет смысла. Теперь мы никак не докажем, что эта гильза с места преступления, и его показания делу не помогут.

Лишь теперь Паоло разглядел продолговатый цилиндрик гильзы, застрявший в подошве его кроссовки. От стыда захотелось зарыться в песок с головой и никогда больше не показываться на свет.

Видимо, это чувство достаточно красноречиво отразилось на его пылающей физиономии. Эйч внезапно очнулся от невесёлых раздумий, внимательно взглянул на поникшего мальчишку и добавил:

– Теперь я совершенно уверен, что из тебя выйдет отличный полицейский, сынок. – Усмехнулся, глядя на круглые от удивления глаза и приоткрытый рот Паоло. – Ты поступил абсолютно правильно, – пояснил он. – Не пытался скрыть свою ошибку, чем запутал бы следы ещё больше. Это очень ценное качество для будущего полицейского офицера. Идём, тебя отвезут домой.

Рядом с "хаммером" как раз остановились две полицейские машины и фургончик коронера. Паоло ещё не пришёл в себя от неожиданного поворота, представившего его ротозейство чуть ли не геройским поступком, поэтому покорно последовал за Эйчем, даже не попытавшись узнать, нельзя ли ему остаться и посмотреть, как будут работать криминалисты. 

* * *

Увидев груду мусора возле дверцы, Келли Дюкейн страдальчески поморщилась. К моменту её появления на месте преступления доктор Ломан закончил осмотр тел и увёз их к себе в морг. Передняя пассажирская дверца была открыта, Эрик коротко кивнул Келли в знак приветствия и продолжил фотографировать салон. Горацио чуть поодаль объяснялся с двумя мужчинами в строгих дорогих костюмах, вероятнее всего – с представителями мэра. Этот участок пляжа принадлежал муниципалитету, а для ФБР было рановато, несмотря на потенциальную "громкость" этого дела.

Сделав несколько снимков, Келли натянула перчатки и принялась расчищать участок возле дверцы, немного утешившись мыслью о том, что всё могло быть гораздо хуже. Если бы машину обнаружил не Паоло, сейчас здесь было бы всё истоптано, а за лентой стояла бы толпа любопытных. Работать в такой обстановке гораздо сложнее: среди толпы могут затесаться репортёры с направленным микрофоном, и потом любое неосторожное слово криминалиста прозвучит с экрана на весь штат, кто-нибудь из любопытствующих может сфотографировать найденную улику на мобильный телефон и тут же вывесить снимок в интернет одним нажатием клавиши… Контролировать поведение толпы невозможно, а люди порой не понимают и не хотят понимать элементарных вещей.

Сейчас пляж был пуст: внешний периметр отодвинули очень далеко, туда, откуда собственно место преступления даже не просматривалось, и Келли предполагала, что именно этим недовольны шишки из муниципалитета. Каждый раз, когда преступление совершалось в более-менее людном месте, Горацио приходилось вести с чиновниками настоящие войны за внешний периметр, как будто криминалисты пытались его расширить не для дела, а исключительно ради собственного удовольствия. Оставалось надеяться, что Горацио и в этот раз сумеет настоять на своём.

Когда весь мусор перекочевал в специальные контейнеры – Келли вздохнула при мысли о том, что с ним ещё придётся немало повозиться в лаборатории, пытаясь определить, какие из этих предметов были собраны Паоло на пляже, а какие были собственно на месте преступления и могут иметь к нему отношение, – она в задумчивости протянула руку в ту сторону, где оставила фотоаппарат, и вздрогнула, когда вместо фотоаппарата её рука наткнулась на чьи-то ноги.

– Ой, – Келли подняла взгляд и широко улыбнулась. – Извини.

Горацио сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ, окидывая расчищенную площадку внимательным взглядом.

– Не так уж плохо, – вполголоса сказала Келли, сделав снимки.

– Я распоряжусь, чтобы привезли манекен?

– Да, – кивнула Келли, сделала шаг к машине и сфотографировала спинку водительского сиденья. – Похоже, пуля прошла насквозь, и мы получим рост стрелка. Примерный, – добавила она, взглянув на борозды, прочерченные Паоло при падении.

Песок – не лучший помощник в таких делах, но кое-что сказать было можно. Следы, оставленные Паоло, были одинаковой глубины по всей цепочке. Это позволяло утверждать, что со следами убийцы они не перекрываются. К сожалению, борозды следов от падения Паоло проходили по наиболее вероятному участку, где мог стоять стрелок, и выяснить теперь конкретное место не представлялось возможным. Тем не менее, Келли не унывала: застрявшая в подголовнике пуля говорила опытному баллисту о многом. Учитывая, что пуля вошла в переносицу, наиболее вероятным сценарием представлялся её рикошет от задней стенки черепа. Если же пуля вышла в основании черепа, угол предполагаемой траектории выстрела становился куда менее острым относительно горизонта, а это в любом случае сулило некоторые выводы, полезные в расследовании.

К тому времени, когда прибыл манекен, Келли успела при помощи специальных длинных щипцов аккуратно извлечь пулю из подголовника, не разрезая обивку. Пулевой канал им ещё пригодится, это куда лучше, чем выяснять траекторию выстрела по телу, ведь человек может сидеть в сотне различных поз, может наклониться вперёд или вбок, а подголовник указывает траекторию выстрела однозначно, без выкрутасов.

– Девять миллиметров, – сказала Келли. Она заметила взгляд Горацио и не стала дожидаться вопроса о том, что ей удалось узнать по пуле. – Восемь насечек, правая полигональная нарезка…

– "Глок", – поморщившись, как от короткой боли, сказал Кейн.

– Вероятно…

– Взгляни, – Горацио подал ей упакованный в прозрачный пластик кроссовок с застрявшей в подошве гильзой.

– Практически прямоугольный след от бойка, – кивнула Келли, рассмотрев гильзу. – Да, это определённо указывает на "глок". Думаю, "глок-17". Если гильза и пуля от одного оружия, конечно, – добавила она, пожимая плечами.

Горацио смотрел мимо неё, быстро барабаня пальцами по удостоверению. Вряд ли в лаборатории остался человек, который не знал, что означает такое поведение шефа, и уж точно в число таких не знающих не входила Келли Дюкейн, проработавшая с Кейном бок о бок пятнадцать лет.

– Что тебе не нравится, Горацио? – спросила она. – "Глок" – вполне логичный выбор, тем более для нашего климата. Он достаточно безопасен в обращении, не слишком тяжёл, при минимальной доработке может хоть под водой стрелять, магазин на…

– А ещё он состоит на вооружении полиции, – перебил Горацио. Он прекрасно понимал, что об оружии "девушка-пуля" может говорить часами, а о достоинствах "глока" был осведомлён не хуже неё.

Она осеклась. Проследила взгляд шефа – он рассматривал рисунок на капоте. Келли тоже не любила рисунки, сделанные кровью жертв, но пока не понимала, что же в данном случае заставляет Горацио то и дело морщиться, как от зубной боли, и какое отношение имеет к этому "глок" в качестве вероятного орудия убийства.

– Хорошо, – Горацио решительно тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя навязчивые мысли. – Давай займёмся реконструкцией.

Келли некоторое время постояла, внимательно глядя на него, но Горацио явно не был настроен поделиться своими подозрениями. Это было понятно и даже в какой-то мере ожидаемо: пока нет явных доказательств, лучше не озвучивать возникающие версии, чтобы другой криминалист, ведущий исследование, не начинал вместе с тобой думать в рамках той же версии, в первую очередь выискивая доказательства ей в подтверждение. Так что Келли мысленно пожала плечами и принялась за работу. Чтобы подойти к машине, не повредив следов, приходилось чуть ли не на шпагат садиться, поэтому Келли занялась лазерным указателем сама, стоя в почти балетной позе – на широко расставленных и согнутых в коленях ногах – с ловкостью и изяществом прирождённой наездницы. Она ввела штырь указателя в канал, проделанный пулей в подголовнике, включила лазерный луч и легко отпрыгнула в сторону, затем взяла баллончик аэрозоля и распылила его немного, чтобы подсветить алый шнур лазера.

– Хм, – сказал подошедший с манекеном Горацио.

– Ага, – согласилась Келли.

Даже без измерений было понятно, что угол великоват. Горацио установил манекен в конце следа вплотную к машине, Келли отвела руку манекена, совмещая линию воображаемого выстрела с линией лазерного указателя, измерила, насколько пришлось приподнять манекен, чтобы линии совпали, пошевелила губами, подсчитывая, и покачала головой:

– Шесть футов, Горацио. И это только вплотную, а чем дальше – тем больше.

Горацио отставил манекен в сторону и снова коротко поморщился – видимо, это укладывалось в ту самую версию, которая ему так не нравилась. Прищурился, покусывая губу.

– А если… вот так?

Он сделал шаг вперёд, почти прислонясь бедром к дверце машины, и вытянул руку, изображая выстрел в упор с выгнутой кистью, так что ствол пистолета оказался бы под углом к линии руки.

– М-м-м… Может быть… – пытаясь мысленно воспроизвести картинку, протянула Келли. – Дашь мне взглянуть на снимки тел?

Горацио оглянулся, увидел, что Эрик увлечён снятием отпечатков со стекла задней дверцы машины, затем заметил, что его фотоаппарат лежит в открытом чемоданчике с криминалистическим комплектом.

– Вот, – он быстро пролистал до нужных снимков и протянул фотоаппарат Келли.

– Тогда не может быть, – практически сразу сказала она. – Контактного ожога и следов пороха вокруг раны нет, видишь?

Горацио кивнул и закусил губу, досадуя, что не сообразил этого сам.

– Значит, шесть футов или выше, – подвёл итог он.

– По виду раны я бы поставила на "выше", – добавила Келли. Прикинула в уме. – От… шесть и три до… семи футов, я бы сказала.

Горацио вздохнул, смиряясь. "С другой стороны, это снимает с Паоло все подозрения", – верный своей привычке даже в самой трудной ситуации искать хоть что-то хорошее, подумал он.

– Закончил? – спросил он подошедшего Эрика. – Тогда запаковывайте всё и везите машину в лабораторию. Жду отчётов по пуле и отпечаткам, увидимся на вскрытии. – Горацио ещё раз вздохнул и добавил, видя немой вопрос в глазах своих коллег: – Я пока свяжусь с местным отделением ФБР, но думаю, нам стоит ждать более высоких гостей.

– Я что-то пропустил? – нахмурился Эрик.

Келли отвела взгляд, лихорадочно перебирая в уме всё, что ей было известно.

– Рисунок на капоте… – медленно проговорила она. – Да, я вспоминаю. Старое дело.

– Последний раз сомнительное удовольствие лицезреть этот рисунок досталось бостонской полиции, – кивнул Горацио. – Нарушение юрисдикции штатов… – он сделал движение бровями, словно говоря: "Не маленькие, сами всё понимаете".

– Значит, ждём ФБР, – взглянув на клонящееся к закату солнце, сказал Эрик.

– Это не отменяет того, что мы должны сделать свою работу, – подчеркнул Горацио, а Келли и Эрик без труда продолжили его мысль: "...И сделать её особенно тщательно, поэтому протокол, протокол и ещё раз протокол".


	3. Criminal minds

**Глава 2. Criminal minds**

_Жизнь мертвых продолжается в памяти живых. Марк Туллий Цицерон_

Ранним утром в субботу дороги Квантико были практически пусты, и мысли Аарона Хотчнера текли так же свободно, как если бы его машина стояла в "пробке". Руки и ноги автоматически выполняли привычные действия, реагируя напрямую на передаваемую глазами картинку практически без участия сознания в процессе управления автомобилем. Мысленно он всё ещё был в тёплой постели, рядом с мирно посапывающей в подушку Бет. Аарон вспоминал, как она приоткрыла один глаз точно в тот момент, когда он закончил разговор коротким "буду", как потянулась, отвела с лица спутанные волосы и спокойно, без всякого напряжения улыбнулась: "Конечно, я присмотрю за Джеком, не волнуйся".

При этом Аарон точно знал, что прилетевшей на выходные Бет хотелось бы провести эти дни с ними обоими, а не только с Джеком. Может быть, в этом и заключается разница? Хейли хотелось, чтобы он проводил выходные дома с семьёй, а Бет хотела сама проводить выходные с ними. Хейли… Довольно запоздало, как это обычно бывает, Аарон осознал, что уже какое-то время думает о ней с грустью, но без надрыва. Как об умной, сильной женщине, подарившей ему замечательного сына, как о бывшей жене – но не как о той, что была жестоко и незаслуженно убита по его вине.

Аарон усмехнулся, представив, как Дэвид Росси возвёл бы глаза к небу, услышав такое признание, патетически воздел бы руки и воскликнул "Слава всевышнему!". Да уж, Дэйв – дока по части расставания с женами и нюансов отношения к своим бывшим. А ещё он – отличный профайлер, готовый подставить плечо в нужный момент и твёрдо усвоивший простую истину: если хочешь искать виноватого, то помни, что в смерти жертвы всегда виноват убийца, а профайлеры просто делают свою работу.

Интересно, что же стало причиной, а что – следствием? Притупившееся с годами чувство вины перед Хейли позволило ему решиться начать новые отношения, или же как раз завязавшиеся отношения с Бет, одновременно так похожей на Хейли своим умом и силой духа и так отличающейся от неё отношением к работе Аарона и ко многим другим важным мелочам, позволили ему выбраться из болота самообвинения?

Аарон протянул руку, чуть повернул зеркало заднего вида и, глядя в глаза своему отражению, произнёс вслух:

– Хватит меня анализировать!

Затем вернул зеркало в исходное положение и усмехнулся собственной выходке. Что ж, прошлое, разумеется, не вернуть, как и того Аарона, который мог достать свою пиратскую шляпу и нести всякий весёлый и сентиментальный вздор, чтобы уговорить счастливую, ожидающую первенца жену пощадить эту пыльную реликвию и не отправлять её в утиль. Но в последнее время он всё чаще замечал в выражении своих глаз отголоски этого прошлого, в котором он был счастлив. Или это было будущее – кто знает? В любом случае, очень похоже на то, что страница его жизни, озаглавленная "Джордж Фойет", наконец была перевёрнута. 

* * *

Несмотря на раннее субботнее утро, команда профайлеров уже собралась. Выглядели заспанными, неторопливо потягивали кофе и лениво перебрасывались дежурными шутками в ожидании Хотчнера и Гарсии. Все они были достаточно тренированы, чтобы не испытывать раздражения из-за внеурочного вызова или сожалений о несбывшихся планах на этот уик-энд, все были достаточно профессиональны, чтобы понимать, что вызов на работу может последовать в любой момент, поэтому даже в уик-энд не стоит расслабляться до положения риз.

Хотчнер вошёл в конференц-зал, занял своё место за круглым столом, обменялся рукопожатием с Росси и Морганом и кивнул в ответ на смущённую улыбку Рида и безмятежную – Джей Джей. Заметив вежливый сдержанный кивок Алекс, он сделал мысленную пометку: на Алекс Блейк до сих пор оказывает влияние та давняя некрасивая история со Штраус. Оставалось надеяться, что со временем вызванная этой историй настороженность по отношению к начальству пройдёт. С командой Алекс сработалась неплохо и…

При виде вошедшей почти сразу вслед за ним Гарсии все разом умолкли. От вызова утром в субботу никто не ждал ничего хорошего, но они не были бы профайлерами, если бы виноватые взгляды Пенелопы, бросаемые ею на всех по очереди, не заставили бы их насторожиться. Похоже, предстоящее дело было не только внеплановым, но и каким-то образом грозило задеть команду за живое.

– Репликатор? – негромко произнёс Рид. Он как всегда быстрее всех провернул в голове имеющийся массив информации и сложил из него картинку.

– Бинго, – похоронным голосом подтвердила Гарсия, занимая своё место за столом. – Вас ждут в Майами, штат Флорида. Вы отправляетесь в тропический рай, мои сладкие, хотя, с другой стороны, кому-нибудь это пекло вполне может показаться самым настоящим адом…

Гарсия проговорила всё это привычной чуть хрипловатой скороговоркой и ткнула кнопку на пульте дистанционного управления, запуская дисплей у себя за спиной. Вся команда знала эту привычку Гарсии не смотреть лишний раз наиболее отталкивающие кадры с мест преступления, поэтому все подобрались. Хотчнеру очень не понравился странный, то ли жалостливый, то ли извиняющийся взгляд, брошенный Пенелопой в его сторону перед тем, как она нажала на кнопку, но стоило на экране появиться изображению, как эта мысль вылетела из его головы. Он выпрямился и окаменел, забыв выдохнуть. Казалось, его медленно опускают во что-то влажно-липкое и смертельно холодное. "Вегетативная реакция на стресс", – мелькнула мысль.

На экране перед глазами притихшей команды профайлеров сменялись изображения кровавого рисунка в виде стилизованного человеческого глаза в треугольнике на капоте машины, застреленного парня на водительском месте, изрезанного тела девушки…

Хотчнеру же казалось, что кровавое всевидящее око вырвалось из удерживающих его линий, заняло весь экран или даже всю стену и уставилось прямо ему в душу. Провидение, судьба, фатум… Нет, этот кошмар не мог быть реальностью.

– Сколько ран нанесли девушке? – ровный голос Дэвида Росси взломал давящую тишину.

– Сорок шесть, – моментально ответила Гарсия. В её тоне отчётливо слышались виноватые нотки, как будто ей очень хотелось извиниться за то, что она предлагает команде именно это дело. – Полиция Майами-дейд обратилась в местное отделение ФБР, поскольку они увидели аналогии с бостонским делом…

– Но вы уверены, что это не подражатель, а именно Репликатор? – уточнила Алекс. – Это дело само по себе было достаточно громким, чтобы получить последователей.

Все взгляды невольно устремились на Хотчнера.

– Пока мы не можем исключить ни одну из версий, – с трудом овладев голосом, тихо сказал он. – Но наше присутствие потребуется в обоих случаях. Вылет через полчаса. Дальнейший инструктаж проведём в самолёте.

Он поднялся и быстро вышел из конференц-зала, искренне надеясь, что никто из коллег даже из самых лучших побуждений не последует за ним. По крайней мере, не сразу. Сейчас ему требовалось хоть немного побыть одному. 

* * *

Если бы Аарон Хотчнер был героем боевика, то он бы непременно отправился в туалет, плеснул в лицо водой и долго смотрел тяжёлым немигающим взглядом в глаза своему отражению, пока капли воды стекают по щекам, словно слёзы. Но Хотчнер был экс-прокурором, а ныне профайлером, агентом ФБР, руководителем команды и, наконец, просто мужчиной, потерявшим близкого человека. Он сидел в своём кабинете и смотрел на старую фотографию Хейли и Джека, а в голове, словно заезженная пластинка, крутился тот разговор.

– Ты вообще рассказал ей, в чём дело? О сделке?

– Он пытается тебя разозлить.

– У неё есть причина злиться: она сейчас умрёт из-за твоего раздутого эго.

– Не слушай его, Хейли!

– Ты и это хочешь от неё утаить? Он всего лишь должен был перестать разыскивать меня, и с тобой бы ничего не случилось, – обращаясь к Хейли, сказал тогда Фойет.

Аарон помнил этот разговор слово в слово, мог воспроизвести не хуже Рида с его эйдетической памятью.

Каждый вздох, каждый шорох отпечатался в памяти так прочно, что иногда Аарону казалось, будто он способен увидеть последние минуты жизни Хейли. Всё, что он тогда мог сделать – это попытаться спасти Джека и разговаривать с ней.

– Он ушёл?

– Да. – Хейли помолчала, всхлипнула. – Ты ведь… скоро приедешь?

Больше всего на свете Аарон хотел бы ответить на этот вопрос утвердительно. Но он уже знал, что не успеет. Фойет знал это тоже, а Хейли…

– Я знаю, ты этого не заслужила, – сказал ей Аарон.

– Так же, как и ты.

По голосу он понял, что и Хейли тоже знает.

– Прости меня за всё, – сказал Аарон.

Телефон был включен на громкую связь – Фойету нужен был контроль над ситуацией. Аарон слышал дыхание их обоих, что означало: Фойет стоит вплотную к Хейли и может прервать разговор в любой момент. Как только ситуация перестанет доставлять ему столь же сильное удовольствие, как минуту назад, – Хейли умрёт.

– Обещай, что ты расскажешь ему, как мы познакомились и как ты меня смешил, – попросила Хейли, и у Аарона перехватило дыхание от понимания: она прощается с ним, и это – её завещание. – Он должен знать, что ты не всегда был таким серьёзным, Аарон, – сказала Хейли с такой страстью и убеждённостью, будто в этот миг не было на свете вещи важнее. – Я хочу, чтобы он верил в любовь, потому что это самое главное. – Голос Хейли начал прерываться судорожными всхлипами, но она всё ещё держала себя в руках. Она действительно была сильной: сильнее, чем Аарон, и точно сильнее, чем Фойет. Жаль, что это не могло сохранить ей жизнь. – Ты должен показать ему это. Обещай мне.

Аарон молчал. Он не мог сейчас оказаться недостойным её, он не имел права быть сейчас слабее, чем она. Каждая секунда его молчания была лишней секундой жизни Хейли, но затем Аарон понял, что Фойет может догадаться о том, что он уже не борется со слезами, а пытается тянуть время, и тогда Фойет сразу восстановит контроль, убив Хейли прежде, чем Аарон скажет:

– Я обещаю.

Потом он слышал лишь частое, прерывистое дыхание Хейли – и выстрелы.

Теперь же Аарон смотрел на фотографию и думал о том, какую часть дела Фойета возьмёт Репликатор для копирования. Серийные убийства или…

Шорох у входа заставил его отвести взгляд от фотографии. Морган упирался плечом в косяк двери, и на его лице непозволительно явно для профайлера читались все его чувства и сомнения.

– Я уже иду, – сказал Аарон, подхватывая сумку. 

* * *

– Итак, – сказала Пенелопа Гарсия с экрана ноутбука. Самолёт набрал высоту, и наступило время обещанной Хотчем планёрки. – Думаю, никому не нужно объяснять, что за дело выбрал Репликатор на этот раз.

– Извините, – Алекс, будто в школе, подняла руку. – Вообще-то нужно.

Пенелопа смутилась, начала перекладывать что-то на столе, остальные же посмотрели на Алекс с неожиданным интересом.

– А ведь действительно, раньше Репликатор повторял дела последнего года, те, над которыми мы работали нынешним составом, – сказала Джей Джей.

– Может быть, запас интересных ему дел за этот период уже исчерпан, и он расширил круг, – пожал плечами Морган.

– Или просто опять поменял правила, – тихо проговорил Рид.

– Или его целью всё-таки является не вся команда, – пристально глядя на Хотчнера, добавил Росси.

– Или это вообще не Репликатор, – парировал Аарон.

– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – замахала руками Алекс. – Прежде чем выдвигать версии, могу я ознакомиться с исходным делом?

– Думаю, всем нам не помешает освежить память, – кивнул Хотчнер. – Рид?

Рид поёрзал в кресле, вдохнул – и обрушил на слушателей лавину информации.

– Серийный убийца, которого назвали Жнецом, начал свою карьеру в Бостоне, штат Массачусетс. Первая серия убийств длилась три года, с 1995 по 1998. За это время количество его жертв достигло двадцати одного человека. Жнец пользовался как ножом, так и пистолетом, а его жертвами были как мужчины, так и женщины всех возрастов и всех типов. Казалось, что убийца просто не имеет своего почерка, настолько разным был его образ действий и виктимология жертв. Жнец оставлял свой знак: нарисованное кровью всевидящее око, иногда заключённое в треугольник, и надписи плана "рок, судьба, провидение", что позволило команде профайлеров, которая изначально работала с этим делом, сформулировать предварительные выводы, – Рид внезапно захлебнулся воздухом и закончил на два тона выше: – Может, ты сам?..

– Это было моё первое дело в качестве ведущего профайлера, – сказал Хотчнер, невольно вспоминая, как говорил примерно то же самое четыре года назад в этом же самом самолёте. Даже сидели они тогда практически так же, только теперь Рид сидел рядом с Морганом, а его место заняла Джей Джей. Ну и, разумеется, вместо Эмили Прентисс теперь с ними была Алекс Блейк. – Я определил Жнеца как очень умного, дисциплинированного садиста с нарциссическими чертами характера. Но мне пришлось заниматься этим самому, в нерабочее время, так как прежде, чем мы сумели составить рабочий профиль, убийства прекратились, и команду отослали обратно. Причина этого вскрылась лишь десять лет спустя, когда Том Шонесси, детектив, который возглавлял расследование в 1998 году, оказался на пороге смерти. Тогда он признался, что согласился на предложенную Жнецом сделку "перестаньте меня искать – и я перестану убивать", чем позволил ему вознестись на новый уровень упоения властью.

– Над полицией, – понимающе кивнула Алекс.

Хотчнер некоторое время помолчал. Не потому, что его сбили с мысли. Просто в тоне Алекс ему почудилось чуть ли не одобрение. А она согласилась бы на подобную сделку?

Впрочем, по счастью, больше такой вопрос не будет стоять ни перед кем, а сам Аарон свой выбор давно уже сделал.

– Рид, – решил снова передать слово он.

– Когда мы получили возможность исследовать историю преступлений Жнеца, опираясь на его полный профиль, стало очевидным, что определяющим фактором для него является власть, контроль. То, что Жнец уделял повышенное внимание молодым девушкам и всегда использовал нож в качестве орудия их убийства…

– Замена физического проникновения, – кивнула Алекс.

– …позволило предполагать в качестве изначального мотива, который толкнул его на убийство, запретную тягу к девушкам, едва вышедшим из пубертатного возраста. В то же время, как и любой классический нарцисс, Жнец жаждал внимания прессы, власти не только над жертвой, но и над умами, – без пауз продолжил Рид. – Держать в страхе весь город ему вскоре оказалось недостаточно. Обычно в этот момент преступники-нарциссы и совершают ошибки, которые позволяют их изобличить, но Жнец выбрал неожиданный способ получать информацию о расследовании: он притворился своей собственной жертвой.

– Ого! – сказала Алекс.

Хотчнер поймал себя на мысли, что слушать скороговорку Рида легче, чем вспоминать детали самому. Сейчас казалось, что они просто обсуждают дело хитрого и умного серийного убийцы, которое никак не задевает никого из команды лично.

– Да, – кивнул Рид, заправил за ухо выбившуюся от этого движения прядь волос и продолжил: – Он убил девушку, которую впоследствии выдал за свою подругу, отъехал на милю от места преступления, позвонил в 911 с сообщением, что Жнец совершил новое убийство, вернулся и нанёс сам себе достаточно серьёзные раны ножом. Настолько серьёзные, что долгое время никто даже подумать не мог о том, чтобы его заподозрить. Его считали единственной выжившей жертвой Жнеца, что обеспечило ему не только полный доступ к расследованию, но и возможность им управлять в какой-то степени. Однако и этого через некоторое время оказалось мало, и Жнец предложил полицейскому, который вёл расследование, сделку: если расследование прекратится, он перестанет убивать. Шонесси не смог справиться с мыслью, будто теперь именно он будет отвечать за все убийства, которые совершит Жнец прежде, чем его поймают.

Рид наконец сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дух и заодно взглянуть на Хотча. Не увидев на его лице волнения или чрезмерной замкнутости, которая могла бы свидетельствовать о внутренней борьбе, Рид с облегчением затараторил дальше:

– Однако чувство вины перед семьями жертв свело Шонесси в могилу несколько раньше, чем он рассчитывал. Десять лет спустя Жнец снова вышел на улицы Бостона. Его аппетиты выросли, к тому же у него было десять лет на планирование. Теперь Жнец был настроен обыграть ФБР. Когда ведущий расследование агент отказался от сделки, Жнец устроил настоящий террор.

Рид замолчал так неожиданно, что некоторое время все просто сидели, ожидая продолжения.

– Понятно. И теперь Репликатор повторил это дело? – спросила Алекс. Только она одна из присутствующих не подозревала, что о деле бостонского Жнеца можно рассказать ещё очень многое.

Её слова подействовали, как команда "отомри", – все разом осознали, что Рид сумел поставить точку в очень правильном месте: передав основную суть дела и характеристики Фойета, и в то же время не касаясь наиболее интимной части истории, связанной непосредственно с Морганом и Хотчем.

– Если это был Репликатор, – ответил на вопрос Алекс Хотчнер и снова обратился к Риду: – Как насчёт географического профиля?

– Сложно сказать, – пожал плечами тот. – Раньше Репликатор повторял убийства поблизости от того места, где они были совершены. Но в последний раз он нарушил это правило. Может быть, теперь совершение преступления-подражания далеко от места оригинального преступления стало новым правилом игры. Также я пока не могу утверждать, что Флорида находится вне зоны его комфорта. Он всегда был весьма мобилен.

– Понятно, – кивнул Хотчнер и повернулся к ноутбуку. – Что выяснила местная полиция?

– Марио Верес, двадцати двух лет, и Анита Сурено, девятнадцати лет, – лицо терпеливо ожидавшей Гарсии на экране ноутбука сменилось фотографиями окровавленных тел и рисунка всевидящего ока на капоте машины. – Студенты местного колледжа. Были найдены пляжным уборщиком вчера рано утром в машине, которая принадлежала отцу Марио. Парень был убит сразу, одним выстрелом в голову, девушке субъект нанёс сорок шесть колотых ран, а затем перерезал горло.

– Это точно? – перебил Росси.

– Что именно? – не поняла Гарсия.

– Субъект сначала нанёс сорок шесть ран и только потом перерезал горло?

– Да, сэр, – кивнула Гарсия. Синие "усики" на её заколке колыхнулись в такт, будто подтверждая слова.

– Ну, вот и первое отличие, – удовлетворённо сказал Росси.

– Садистский компонент выражен сильнее, – прищурился Морган. – Хотя… А как насчёт времени смерти парня, малышка? Он умер до или после девушки?

– Согласно отчёту судмедэксперта, Марио умер почти на целый час раньше.

– Да, нужно немало времени, чтобы ударить человека ножом сорок шесть раз, – пробормотал Росси, переглядываясь с Хотчнером.

– Эксперты считают, что Марио был убит практически сразу, как только опустил стекло на водительской дверце. Он даже не успел ничего понять, не пытался спрятаться или убежать.

– Второе отличие, – подала голос Джей Джей. – Жнец пользовался глухой маской, ему нравилось наводить страх. Марио не испугался, то есть субъект не выглядел угрожающе, и его убийство больше походит на классическое устранение наиболее опасного объекта из пары жертв.

– Да, это говорит против версии о Репликаторе и в пользу версии о подражателе, – с плохо скрытым облегчением в голосе согласился Хотчнер.

– Мне одной кажется, что это хуже? – удивилась Алекс. – Репликатор мог ограничиться одним знаковым убийством, а подражатель наверняка продолжит начатое, пытаясь как минимум сравняться со своим кумиром.

– Это вряд ли, – неожиданно заговорил Рид, пока Хотчнер и остальные пытались сообразить, как объяснить Алекс, что версия подражателя подразумевает обычную штатную работу по делу, а версия Репликатора, повторившего дело Фойета, несёт мощную психологическую нагрузку для всей команды. – Мотивы Репликатора нам ясны не до конца, но мы хорошо изучили его методы: повторить раскрытое нами дело в его идеальном варианте и остаться при этом непойманным. Он уже изменил правила игры, перейдя от единичного убийства к серии. Теперь идеальный вариант в деле Жнеца будет означать более быстрый прогресс по цепочке "власть над жертвами – власть над полицией – власть над ФБР". И если это действительно Репликатор, а детектив, ведущий расследование, не пойдёт на сделку…

– Поэтому мы тоже должны действовать быстро, – снова взял слово Хотчнер, кивнув Риду в знак благодарности. – Джей Джей и Рид, вы поедете к тому уборщику, который обнаружил тела.

– Данные уже на ваших мобильниках, – тут же откликнулась Пенелопа.

– Морган и Блейк, осмотритесь на месте преступления.

– Надеюсь, ты захватила бикини и крем для загара, дорогуша? – широко улыбнулся Морган. Алекс фыркнула и покачала головой, дивясь его игривому настроению. Вряд ли Морган в этом признался бы, но то, что версия подражателя оказалась более вероятной, сняло немаленький камень с его души.

– Мы с Росси едем в участок. Чем быстрее мы пообщаемся с детективом, ведущим расследование, тем лучше. А ещё нам нужно выяснить, выполнено ли главное условие.

– Жнец забирал что-то у каждой жертвы, чтобы оставить на следующей как подпись, – вполголоса пояснила Джей Джей вопросительно поднявшей брови Алекс.

– Но сейчас ему нечего оставить, – так же вполголоса возразила та.

– Забрать трофеи мог бы и обычный убийца, но так мы узнаем, известно ли субъекту об этой детали – о ней никогда не упоминалось в прессе, – встрял Рид.

– Если субъект – не Репликатор и не имеет доступа к полицейским досье, он не знает об этом, – добавил Морган.

– И тогда он не возьмёт трофеев, чтобы не выпадать из образа, – кивнула Алекс.


	4. Профайлеры в Майами

**Глава 3. Профайлеры в Майами**

В аэропорту Майами их ждали. Высокую блондинку на фоне трёх чёрных "хаммеров" сложно было бы не заметить.

– Рене Локлер, – представилась она, безошибочно опознав в Хотчнере главного и протягивая ему руку.

– Специальный агент Хотчнер, – кивнул он, отвечая на энергичное рукопожатие. – Моя команда: специальные агенты Морган, Росси, Джеро и Блейк, а также доктор Рид.

Рене обменялась рукопожатиями со всеми названными.

– Вам действительно необходимы все три машины? – спросила она, окидывая команду профайлеров слегка насмешливым взглядом. – Или вы решили, что мы не организуем вам гостиницу? На этот счёт можете не волноваться, встреча весны уже закончилась, теперь до сезона круизов у нас будет не так уж людно.

– Группа должна быть мобильной, – чуть сдвинул брови Хотчнер. – К тому же мы разделимся прямо сейчас, чтобы не терять времени.

– Разделитесь? – Эта идея почему-то пришлась ей не по вкусу. – Но я уже отпустила водителей и потом, вам нужен сопровождающий…

– Не беспокойтесь, мэм, у нас все умеют водить машину, а если нам потребуется сопровождение, мы непременно дадим вам знать, – мило улыбаясь, Джей Джей забрала у Локлер один из брелоков.

– Надеюсь, вы представите нас руководителю расследования из местной полиции?

Росси, словно в компенсацию шпильке от Джей Джей, был сама галантность. Его опыт работы подсказывал, что агент местного отделения ФБР, тем более женщина, вполне может подозревать в них конкурентов, которые решили вообще отстранить её от расследования. Поэтому ключи от третьего "хаммера" они оставили Локлер, Хотч с самым отстранённым видом сел на заднее сиденье, а место рядом с Рене занял Росси и всю дорогу развлекал её светской болтовнёй о своих книгах и бывших жёнах.

Аарон сначала хотел прервать его и попросить Рене рассказать о ведущем расследование детективе, но потом решил, что ни один рассказ не заменит ему личных впечатлений, которые он сможет получить через какие-то полчаса, если, конечно, они не застрянут где-нибудь в "пробке" по дороге.

А за это время ему нужно было обдумать одну важную деталь: в последний раз Репликатор использовал подставное лицо, пешку – обиженного на ФБР человека, готового убивать ради обещанной мести именно так, как ему скажут. С одной стороны, профили Фойета и Репликатора во многом совпадали. Нарциссизм, садизм, дотошность и организованность. Повторить дело Фойета для Репликатора должно быть просто наслаждением. С другой стороны, именно последнее дело добавило важный отличительный штрих в профиль Репликатора: он готов был остаться в тени. Фойет никому не позволил бы назваться бостонским Жнецом; ради того, чтобы Коулсон написал его историю так, как ему было нужно, Фойет пошёл на риск, даже позволил себя арестовать – пусть и имел в запасе готовый план побега.

Как отличить подражателя от пешки Репликатора, если он опять решит прибегнуть к этому приёму?

* * *

В полицейском участке гостей из ФБР, такое впечатление, вовсе и не ждали. Один из пробегавших мимо копов, заметив явную растерянность на лице агента Локлер, остановился и деловито осведомился:

– Вы из ФБР? – получив утвердительный ответ, он продолжил: – Так вам на четвёртый. Сержант Трипп в лаборатории, у них там какая-то петрушка с этим делом.

Пока они ждали лифт, сзади послышались знакомые голоса, и к ним присоединились Рид и Джей Джей.

– Не застали дома? – нахмурился Хотчнер.

– Почему? Застали, поговорили, – удивилась Джей Джей.

– Парень живёт в жуткой трущобе, думаю, там и машина-то есть не у всех, и ни в аэропорту, ни в центре города жителям того квартала делать нечего, так что мы прокатились с ветерком, пока вы собирали "пробки", – пояснил Рид.

– Что выяснили?

– Что Джей Джей по-прежнему привлекательна для мужчин и мальчишек всех возрастов, – улыбнулся Рид. Джей Джей тут же повела плечами, улыбнулась и приосанилась, в мгновение ока превращаясь в настолько типичного чирлидера, что удержаться от улыбки было сложно.

Хотчнер не мог не порадоваться, что Рид оправляется от потери и уже способен так спокойно и естественно шутить, но вряд ли агент из местного отделения ФБР могла понять их сугубо профайлерские шутки. Казалось, Рид прочитал эту мысль, поскольку он тут же доверительно добавил, обращаясь к Рене:

– А я разыграл недотёпу-ботаника, у которого увести классную девчонку сможет даже аутсайдер вроде Паоло Моралеса.

– Когда мы уходили, лидер той компании сказал ему "Если будешь водить таких цыпочек, мы даже закроем глаза на твоё желание стать легавым", – уже без улыбки сказала Джей Джей. – Надеюсь, у Паоло хватит сил вырваться из этого болота, он славный парнишка.

Хотч кивнул и посторонился, пропуская выходящих из лифта людей. Он понял, что ничего нового от Паоло Джей Джей узнать не удалось, и у наблюдавшего за их беседой Рида не возникло ощущения, будто парнишка что-то скрывает или недоговаривает.

Хотчнер предполагал, что случившуюся в деле "петрушку" им придётся ещё поискать, но стоило выйти из лифта на нужном этаже, как они сразу увидели источник проблемы. С экрана в одной из лабораторий на них смотрело лицо Джорджа Фойета. Стеклянные стены слегка искажали изображение, но всё же не позволяли усомниться в том, что видят глаза.

– Эйч, я не знаю, – похоже, не в первый раз повторил парень-кубинец, когда они подошли ближе.

Теперь они видели, что лицо Фойета занимает лишь половину экрана, другую половину занимает частичный отпечаток, а поверх них мигает надпись "совпадение найдено".

– Здесь написано, что этот парень уже несколько лет как мёртв, – посопев, сказал здоровяк в костюме с ярким полосатым галстуком.

Рыжеволосый, стоявший спиной к вошедшим, покачал головой, затем, видимо, заметил взгляды коллег и обернулся.

– Лейтенант Кейн, криминалистическая лаборатория Майами-дейд, – представила его Рене. – А это – специальные агенты Хотчнер, Росси, Джеро и доктор Рид.

Хотчнер кивнул, но отметил про себя, что Локлер представила их не сержанту Триппу, про которого упоминал коп из участка, а именно лейтенанту, словно подчёркивая истинную расстановку ролей.

– Рад, что вы смогли приехать так быстро, – сказал Кейн. – Мои коллеги: сержант Фрэнк Трипп из убойного отдела и офицер Эрик Делко, выездной криминалист.

– Так в чём загвоздка? – спросил Хотчнер, когда взаимные приветствия были окончены.

– Мы сняли отпечаток с гильзы, – сказал Эрик Делко, движением подбородка указывая на стоящий рядом аппарат.

– С отстрелянной гильзы? – удивился Росси.

– Иногда это возможно, – прежде чем кто-то успел открыть рот, заявил Рид. – Метод электростатического обогащения был разработан в Англии и в настоящий момент признан доказательным судами практически всех штатов. Этот метод позволяет снимать латентные отпечатки с латуни – по сути, они представляют собой следы пота, который скапливается в неровностях кожи. Если пистолет зарядили и выстрелили, то отпечатки обнаружить вряд ли удастся. Если же пистолет зарядили и не использовали, то хлористый натрий, из которого, помимо других веществ, состоит пот, вступает в микроскопическую химическую реакцию с латунью. Таким образом отпечаток закрепляется, хотя и остаётся невидимым визуально. Но если пропустить через гильзу ток в две с половиной тысячи вольт и нанести графитовый порошок…

– Рид, спасибо, – сказал Хотчнер, заметив, что удивление и одобрение в глазах криминалистов постепенно сменяется усмешкой.

– Значит, если я правильно поняла, чем дольше пистолет пролежал заряженным, тем больше шансов найти отпечаток того, кто его заряжал, после выстрела? – уточнила Джей Джей.

– И ваша техника утверждает, что орудие убийства заряжал Фойет, – констатировал Росси.

– Не совсем так. – Лейтенант Кейн опустил голову и прикусил губу. – Гильза была найдена в подошве обуви… свидетеля.

– Паоло считает, что мог наступить на гильзу только на пляже, – пожала плечами Джей Джей. – При ходьбе по асфальту гильза в подошве создавала бы призвук типа цоканья, и это привлекло бы внимание.

– А следуя принципу бритвы Оккама, логичнее предположить, что гильза с отпечатком Джорджа Фойета на ней была там же, где и убийство, имитирующее его образ действий, – вставил Рид.

Хотчнер обратил внимание, как лейтенант прищурился и сжал губы при упоминании имени Паоло, и подумал, что этот человек привык держать всё под контролем, так что, указывая на него как на подлинного руководителя расследования, Рене Локлер была абсолютно права. А ещё – что не приходится сомневаться, как отреагирует лейтенант Кейн на предложение сделки от подражателя Жнеца, будь то Репликатор или нет: так же, как и сам Хотчнер в своё время. Что ж, в этом случае могло оказаться, что Майами пора готовиться к крупным неприятностям, как, впрочем, и самому лейтенанту Кейну.

* * *

– Что ещё удалось выяснить вашей команде, но пока не попало в отчёт? – спросил Хотчнер, когда они перешли в отведённую для работы профайлеров комнату. Как только агент Локлер убедилась, что её коллеги прибыли на место и обеспечены всем необходимым для работы, она извинилась и покинула их, сославшись на дела в офисе, чем немало удивила профайлеров. Хотч был уверен, что она останется, даже исполнив долг гостеприимства по отношению к прибывшим коллегам, и постарается включиться в расследование наравне с ними. Но сейчас ему было не до того, чтобы анализировать поведение Рене; подражатель или Репликатор – неважно, новое убийство могло последовать в любой момент.

– Секундочку, – попросил Кейн, когда в комнату вошла ещё не знакомая агентам блондинка. – Офицер Келли Дюкейн, наш эксперт по оружию, – представил он её. – Что нового по пуле?

– Пистолет, из которого она выпущена, засветился два года назад при очередной облаве на предполагаемые наркопритоны, – сказала Келли. – Оружие чистое, ни с каким преступлением не связано, но у его владельца, понятное дело, никакого разрешения на оружие отродясь не было и быть не могло, поэтому пистолет был конфискован. Однако три месяца назад его забрали со склада…

– Извините, – сказал Хотчнер и сделал шаг в сторону, извлекая из кармана зазвонивший телефон.

– Хотч, что за чертовщина тут творится? – раздался в динамике взвинченный голос Моргана. – Местные вдруг как с ума посходили, хватаются за пушки, смотрят волком и настойчиво предлагают проехать с ними!

– Нам удалось выяснить, что за изъятие расписался специальный агент Дерек Морган, – продолжила тем временем Келли. – Я уже дала ориентировку.

– Что? – переспросил Хотчнер.

– Я говорю: местные взъелись, тащат в…

– Я понял, Морган, – сказал Хотчнер в трубку. – Подожди. Что вы сказали? – вновь обратился он к Келли.

– Орудие убийства забрал со склада ваш человек? – прищурился Кейн, без труда сложив сказанное Келли и прозвучавшую фамилию.

– Вы объявили его в розыск? – спросил Хотчнер.

Келли кивнула.

– Вы позволите? – Горацио взял у Хотчнера телефон. – Агент Морган? Пожалуйста, передайте телефон старшему наряда, который пытается вас задержать. Офицер Барренс? Говорит лейтенант Горацио Кейн. Знаете? Отлично. Офицер, я прошу вас доставить агента Моргана в участок крайне вежливо. Вы поняли? Нет, разоружать его не нужно. Да, можете позволить ему ехать на их машине вслед за вами. Рад, что мы друг друга поняли, офицер. Верните телефон агенту Моргану.

Сам он также вернул телефон владельцу.

– Хотч, – голос Моргана всё ещё выражал растерянность, но уже без нервозности. – Что происходит?

– Вы успели осмотреться?

– Да, но…

– Тогда возвращайтесь в участок. Дорогу вам укажут. Всё объясню на месте.

– Мы бы тоже не отказались от объяснений, агент Хотчнер, – сказал Трипп.

– Что вы знаете о деле Джорджа Фойета?

– Бостонского Жнеца? – уточнил Кейн.

Хотчнер и Росси переглянулись. Действительно, с тех пор, как дело приобрело для команды личную окраску, его стали называть делом Фойета, в то время как в доступных полиции отчётах можно было ознакомиться лишь с делом бостонского Жнеца.

– Делом бостонского Жнеца принято называть его деятельность с 1995 по 1998 годы, а также новую серию убийств, которая произошла после смерти детектива Шонесси в 2008 году, – заговорил Рид, снова входя в роль "живой энциклопедии". – После ареста и побега Фойета его внимание сосредоточилось на агентах ФБР, которые сумели вычислить его. Это дело не получило отражения в полицейских отчётах, а в отчётах ФБР стало называться уже делом Фойета. Поскольку похищение и дальнейшее использование удостоверения агента Моргана было средством давления на него, мы относим эти данные скорее к делу Фойета, нежели к делу бостонского Жнеца.

– И сейчас убийца пытается убедить нас, что мы столкнулись не с продолжением дела Жнеца, а с продолжением дела Фойета? – спросил Кейн.

– Возможно, – согласился Хотчнер.

– Тогда он должен выполнить подпись в полном объёме, – тихо сказала Джей Джей. – Не только забрать что-то у жертв, но и оставить что-то от… – она запнулась и виновато взглянула на Хотчнера.

– Последней жертвой Фойета стала моя жена, Хейли, – невозмутимо пояснил тот.

– Хейли? – сдвинув брови, переспросил Эрик. – Думаю, вам нужно взглянуть. Вот, это личные вещи жертв, – сказал он, пригласив всех в соседнюю лабораторию и указав на разложенные на столе предметы. – Вот это, – он взял запакованный в прозрачный пластик листок бумаги, – было в кармане рубашки Марио. По виду похоже на листок из записной книжки, и здесь упомянута Хейли Брукс.

– Вам это говорит о чём-то? – спросил Кейн.

– Брукс – это девичья фамилия моей жены, – деревянным, невыразительным голосом сказал Хотчнер. – Она была записана так в целях конспирации, на случай, если записи попадут не в те руки.

– Но как этот листок… – Джей Джей мотнула головой. Листок из записной книжки Хотча забрал Фойет. Он не оставлял его в доме Хотчнеров, когда убил Хейли. Если только его нашли, когда обследовали квартиру Фойета… Но тогда нашли бы и удостоверение Моргана. Или, может, Фойет счёл следующей жертвой Сэма, листок нашли где-то в его доме и поместили в хранилище вместе с другими уликами?

– Полагаю, так же, как и конфискованный пистолет, – сказал Росси.

– Да, но уровень системы безопасности на местном складе конфискованных улик и в хранилище улик центрального офиса ФБР… – сдвинул брови Рид.

– У него удостоверение Моргана, – напомнил Хотчнер.

– В таком случае, я полагаю, у нас есть описание внешности преступника, – сказала Келли. – Я имею в виду…

– Мы поняли, – кивнула Джей Джей.

– Могу я уточнить, агенты? – задумчиво сказал Кейн, глядя куда-то в сторону и быстро постукивая указательным пальцем по своему удостоверению, закреплённому на поясном ремне. – У меня сложилось впечатление, что мы имеем дело с человеком, у которого есть счёт конкретно к вашей команде. Есть ли идеи, почему для сведения этих счётов он выбрал именно Майами? Это что-то означает?

– Пока мы не можем ничего сказать по этому поводу, – качнул головой Росси.

– Но есть вероятность, что он выбрал не столько Майами, сколько вас лично, как человека, который гарантированно не согласится на сделку и позволит ему реализовать самый кровавый сценарий, – добавил Рид.

– Сделку? – сдвинул брови Кейн. – Он уверен в том, что я не поверю в невиновность агента Моргана? Полагаете, теперь следует ждать нового убийства, ещё более прямо указывающего на него?..

Кейн осёкся, прищурился, глядя на Дерека Моргана, как раз появившегося в дверях.

– Агенты Морган и Блейк, – представил их Хотчнер.

– Свободны, – Трипп кивком отпустил двух полицейских, которые нерешительно маячили за спинами агентов. Сложил руки на груди и снова умолк, буравя Моргана таким подозрительным взглядом, словно собирался начать перекрёстный допрос.

– Если это агент Морган, то… – Келли сделала несколько шагов в его сторону, чтобы лучше оценить рост, повернулась к Кейну и покачала головой. – Что-то не сходится, Горацио. Либо убийца не ожидал, что мы сумеем вычислить рост стрелка, либо он рассматривал указания на агента Моргана лишь как временную меру, которая должна задержать расследование.

– Боюсь, что скорее второе, – в очередной раз переглянувшись с Хотчнером, сказал Росси.

– И есть предположения, для чего он это делает? – спросил Эрик.

– Вы упомянули о сделке, – напомнил Кейн.

– В 1998 году детектив Том Шонесси, который расследовал дело бостонского Жнеца, – с общего согласия начал Рид, – получил письмо, в котором Жнец предлагал ему сделку. "Перестаньте охотиться за мной – и я перестану охотиться за ними". Шонесси согласился, и Жнец пропал на целых десять лет. Что он делал в это время – никто не знает, но в 2008 году со смертью детектива Шонесси сделка распалась, и Жнец тут же снова начал убивать. На этот раз он обратился с аналогичным предложением о сделке не к полиции, а к ФБР, и когда ведущий дело агент отказался, Жнец перешёл к массовым убийствам и преследованию конкретных агентов.

– Подождите, – мотнул головой внимательно слушающий Трипп. – В деле написано, что сейчас этот парень мёртв.

– Есть хоть какая-то вероятность, что данные о его смерти неверны? – спросил Кейн.

– Нет, – Хотчнеру показалось, что это короткое слово оцарапало ему горло. – Ни малейшей.

В памяти опять мелькнули полустёршиеся, но от этого не менее страшные воспоминания о том, как затылок Фойета раз за разом впечатывался в пол. Психолог потом долго терзала Хотча вопросами о том, что он чувствовал в тот момент. Чувствовал ли он удовлетворение? Хотчнер понимал, о чём беспокоится психолог, и честно отвечал, что не чувствовал в тот момент ничего. Просто знал, что не может остановиться слишком рано и дать тем самым Фойету шанс остаться в живых.

Он помнил вопрос Штраус: "Как вы думаете, агент Хотчнер, что произошло бы, если бы Джордж Фойет остался жив?" И свой собственный ответ: "Мне не нужно думать. Я знаю, что он попытался бы убить и моего сына тоже". Тогда даже у Штраус не нашлось больше слов.

Она даже не стала уточнять, был ли Хотчнер в тот момент настолько неадекватен, что не понимал: перед ним давно уже мёртвое тело, безопасное, не способное больше никому причинить вреда, – или же он продолжал наносить удары потому, что пытался хотя бы теперь отомстить за всё. За ужасную смерть Сэма. За свои собственные шрамы, оставленные ножом Фойета. За смерть Хейли…

– Мы полагаем, что этот подражатель в деталях осведомлён о деле Фойета, – сказал Хотчнер. – И считаем, что он попытается воспроизвести его в точности.

– А в этом случае нам, вероятно, следует ожидать убийства ещё одной пары, прежде чем он предложит сделку, – вставил Рид.

– Я не уговариваю вас согласиться, лейтенант, – ещё тише, чем обычно, сказал Хотчнер. – Но вы должны понимать, чем рискуете, отказываясь от этой сделки. Под угрозой в первую очередь окажутся ваши близкие, и ни мы, ни кто-либо в целом мире не даст вам гарантии, что мы сумеем их уберечь.

– С этим вы опоздали, – почти про себя проговорил Эрик.

Кейн со вздохом взглянул на него, поставив домиком брови, отвернулся к окну и невесело улыбнулся, нервно дёрнув уголком рта.

– Мою жену убили шесть лет назад, – пояснил он агентам, не глядя в их сторону. – Мой сын служит в армии, сейчас он очень далеко отсюда, и вряд ли там намного безопаснее, чем будет здесь в случае… Если этот подражатель хотел найти человека, который никогда не согласится на подобную сделку, то он сделал верный выбор.

– А ты говоришь, я слишком мелодраматичен, – одними губами проговорил Росси, склонившись к самому уху Хотчнера, и тот против воли улыбнулся.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что агенты были уверены в грядущем стремительном развитии событий, в этот день до самого вечера всё было тихо, лишь копилось напряжение в ожидании новых убийств.

Криминалисты продолжали исследовать улики, но уже по другим делам – лаборатория не могла себе позволить остановиться и заниматься одним-единственным убийством.

Агенты ФБР проинструктировали патрульных, огласив им примерный профиль субъекта: мужчина лет 40-50, аккуратный, организованный, в прошлом имел отношение к системе, располагает личным транспортом и возможностью свободно перемещаться по стране.

Особое внимание попросили обращать на остановившиеся в укромных или просто пустынных местах машины. Это вызвало ропот и даже смешки среди патрульных.

– Операция "Контрацепция на дорогах", – съязвил один из них.

– К родителям следующей девятнадцатилетней девчонки я отправлю тебя, Бойнс, – рявкнул Трипп, и лица парней немедленно стали внимательными и серьёзными.

– Одну из пар в 2008 году убийца остановил, притворившись полицейским, – продолжил Росси. – Его подражатель может повторить это.

– Будьте осторожны, – сказала Алекс. – Этот человек не испытывает никакого почтения к вашей форме и при случае без колебаний убьёт полицейского.

– Постарайтесь держаться парами, – добавил Хотчнер. – Да, это снизит эффективность и уменьшит зону охвата, зато позволит вам насторожиться, если вы увидите одинокого полицейского. Возможно, кому-то из вас это спасёт сегодня жизнь.

Когда начало темнеть, агенты разошлись по своим номерам. Пока им так и не удалось определиться с версией, кого же они ищут.

Для простого подражателя и поклонника Жнеца субъект демонстрировал слишком хорошую информированность о команде профайлеров, занимавшихся его делом. Вероятно, удостоверение Моргана не только открыло ему доступ в хранилища улик, но и позволило ознакомиться с отчётами ФБР по делу Фойета. Однако вопрос был в том, откуда у этого поклонника могло взяться удостоверение Моргана, если Фойет забрал это удостоверение и использовал для того, чтобы сдать в больницу Хотчнера и не позволить ему умереть?

После смерти Фойета удостоверение так и не было найдено. Откуда же оно всплыло теперь? Версия о напарнике не выдерживала никакой критики. Женщина? Согласно профилю, Фойет не был способен на построение длительных отношений с кем бы то ни было. Репликатор? Это вписывалось лучше всего. Согласно профилю, Репликатор был достаточно умён и имел прямой доступ ко всем материалам ФБР. Если он поставил себе целью понять, где Фойет мог прятать свои трофеи, то он вполне мог это сделать. Но почему же вдруг Репликатор с недавних дел переключился на дело Фойета, и чего тогда, чёрт побери, он ждёт? Последняя и пока единственная серия его преступлений, совершённая руками другого человека, была просто взрывной, новые жертвы следовали одна за другой. Почему он тянет теперь? Или нахождение жертв поутру на пляже имеет для субъекта некий особый смысл, о котором они пока не догадываются?

Разложив материалы по покрывалу гостиничной кровати, Аарон продолжал обдумывать все нюансы этого дела, то пытаясь взглянуть на него как на совершенно новое, никак не связанное с другими преступлениями Фойета или Репликатора, то, наоборот, пытаясь найти между ними связь.

Самый обычный звук – звонок мобильного телефона, который лежал на тумбочке возле кровати на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Аарона, заставил его застыть, а мысли, напротив, заметаться. Воспоминания о том, как он точно так же сидел в номере бостонского отеля, перебирая документы, когда зазвонил телефон и Фойет предложил сделку уже ему, подействовали как удар под дых. Но почему? Почему снова он? И потом, такая эскалация казалась немыслимой. А ведь ему снова есть, что терять… Неужели они так ошиблись в профиле, и субъекту не хватит ощущения власти над лейтенантом Кейном, которому по сути нечего терять, кроме своей лаборатории, неужели субъект хочет "честной игры", чтобы тот, кому он предложит сделку, колебался и мучительно боролся со страхом потерять близких?

Аарон с усилием разогнул вцепившиеся в одеяло пальцы, протянул руку к мобильнику – и вдруг выдохнул со звуком, одновременно похожим на всхлип и на смех.

– Хотчнер, – сказал он в трубку.

– Я тебя не разбудила? Что у тебя с голосом? – забеспокоилась Бет.

– Ничего, – солгал Аарон. – У меня всё в порядке. Как вы там?

– Кое-кто, я думаю, желает сам тебе всё изложить, – усмехнулась Бет, и Аарон услышал голос сына: – Здравствуй, папочка.

* * *

Горацио Кейн давно привык к тому, что телефон может зазвонить как вечером, так и глубокой ночью или ранним утром. Свои визитки лейтенант раздавал направо и налево, ничуть не беспокоясь о вероятности телефонного хулиганства. В конце концов, это тоже было его работой, а мальчишки, наивно считающие, что одноразовый мобильник – надёжная защита от обнаружения и ареста, быстро понимали, как сильно заблуждались. Порой из таких вот телефонных хулиганов получались ценнейшие информаторы: ведь они изначально вращались в более криминальных кругах, чем дети из благополучных семей, случайно попавшие в беду.

Насколько Горацио понял, профайлеры склонялись к мнению, что убийца, кем бы он ни был, совершит ещё одно убийство, прежде чем выйти на контакт с полицией, и сейчас он пытался примириться с этой мыслью. Безусловно, такие ситуации бывали и в его работе, поэтому он даже не пытался приписать профайлерам какую-то особую чёрствость или цинизм из-за того, что они заранее смирились с потерей ещё двух человеческих жизней. Но при этом Горацио всегда считал подобные ситуации собственным фиаско и искренне полагал, что если бы делом занималось больше людей или более оснащённая лаборатория, то они непременно обнаружили бы упущенную им нить, и преступник был бы обезврежен раньше. Теперь же в лаборатории было такое оборудование, о каком он несколько лет назад и мечтать не смел, дело вели сразу две команды крепких профессионалов с такими разными подходами к расследованию – и, тем не менее, они оказались вынуждены просто сидеть и ждать следующего хода убийцы, который даст им в руки новые элементы головоломки! Это уже походило на фиаско системы, а эту мысль Горацио принять никак не мог.

Поэтому он испытал странное чувство, похожее на радость, когда в трубке вместо голоса раздался какой-то странный то ли выдох, то ли хрип. Горацио отлично знал этот эффект работы изменяющих голос устройств, поэтому не стал торопить позвонившего, быстрым шагом пересёк лабораторию, молча указал дежурившему возле поверхностного компьютера технику на свой телефон и показал три пальца.

Дэйв Бентон, а дежурил в тот вечер именно он, прекрасно понял, чего хочет от него шеф: засечь входящий на его телефон звонок и вычислить местонахождение абонента с помощью триангуляции. Его руки запорхали над рабочей поверхностью, а Горацио повторил в трубку:

– Лейтенант Кейн слушает. Кто это?

– Перестаньте охотиться за мной, и я перестану охотиться за ними, – сказал явно механический голос.

– Что это значит? – переспросил Горацио, пытаясь изобразить непонимание. – Кто за вами охотится?

– Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю.

– Хорошо, предположим, – согласился Горацио. – Какие у меня гарантии, что убийства прекратятся?

– Никаких, – хохотнул голос в трубке. – Это сделка на доверии. Ты не ищешь меня, я не ищу тебя. Пока мы оба живы…

– Меня найти несложно, – сказал Горацио. Его глаза хищно сужались вместе с неумолимо сходящимися в одну точку кругами поиска на экране. – И тебя я тоже найду.

– Это значит "нет"?

– Это значит, что моя работа – находить таких, как ты, и отправлять их туда, где тебе место. И я её выполню.

– Ты пожалеешь, – равнодушно сказал голос в трубке.

– Полицейские выехали, – доложил Бентон, видя, что разговор закончен. – С-сэр… Вам плохо?

Горацио тяжело опёрся рукой на край стола, задев рабочую поверхность, и от его пальцев расходились круги подсветки: компьютер старательно пытался распознать вводимую информацию. Воздух почему-то с трудом проходил в горло, словно Горацио не просто вспомнил слова агентов, но и воочию увидел перед собой то, что последовало за отказом от сделки в прошлый раз. Неужели сейчас где-то в городе?..

* * *

Билли Майлз, можно сказать, был прирождённым водителем автобуса. Хотя, с другой стороны, он идеально подошёл бы для любой работы, которая требует адского терпения и безграничного спокойствия. Билли был тучен и неповоротлив, нежно любил жену и трёх дочек и никогда за всю свою жизнь не повысил голоса даже на своего старого, но не ставшего от этого менее вредным пса по кличке Маркиз.

На сегодня этот рейс был последним и, вероятно, любой другой на месте Билли торопился бы побыстрее поставить автобус в парк и отправиться домой, нахваливать рисунки дочерей и пироги жены. Нельзя сказать, что Билли этого не хотелось, но и закрыть двери и уехать, оставив кого-то на остановке из-за того, что человек замешкался, он считал ниже своего достоинства.

Парень был странный, очень высокий и очень тощий, это было заметно, несмотря на свободный крой длинного пальто, которое этот чудак на себя напялил, как будто забыл, что он в Майами. Ещё и капюшон на голову натянул, так что лица-то не видать. Парень стоял в паре метров от открытой двери автобуса и чего-то ждал. Наконец, он сделал движение, словно уронил в мусорный бак какой-то предмет, и медленно двинулся к автобусу. Почему-то Билли внезапно испытал трусливое желание ударить по газам и уехать, на ходу закрывая дверь. "Странно, что это со мной?" – подумал он. Даже если парень накурился, так что он, наркоманов не видел? Ну, сядет сейчас на мягкое сиденье и будет тупо глядеть в окно. Ну, может отрубиться, так что придётся звать Джо, чтобы вытащить наркошу из салона. У них в парке даже специальная лавочка есть, на которую они складывают такие "подарочки". Полежит до утра да домой пойдёт, если есть куда идти.

– Поехали, – сказал парень, поднявшись в салон, и полез во внутренний карман пальто за деньгами.

Билли потянул рычаг, закрывая дверь, и аккуратно тронул с места, чтобы стоящий без опоры парень не потерял равновесия. Сначала Билли не поверил своим глазам, когда боковым зрением заметил, что тот предмет, который парень извлёк из-под пальто, вовсе не похож на бумажник. Билли повернул голову, увидел нацеленный ему в лицо пистолет и невольно шарахнулся в сторону, так что автобус вильнул. Оказалось, зря он переживал: парень держался на ногах крепко, не упал и пистолет не выронил. Сказал насмешливо:

– Езжай давай. На следующем светофоре повернёшь направо.

Билли всё ждал, что он прибавит что-то вроде "и без шуток, если хочешь жить", – но так и не дождался. Послушно повернул направо и вскоре по команде остановился. Хотел спросить, что дальше и на кой парню вздумалось угонять автобус, но не успел. В глазах потемнело, и Билли Майлз мгновенно умер, даже не успев осознать, что не вернётся сегодня домой. Вторая пуля, пробившая его голову и вышедшая через ухо, что-то замкнула в рулевой колонке, и салон автобуса погрузился во тьму, которую ещё некоторое время разрывали лишь вспышки выстрелов.

* * *

– Девять трупов, Горацио, – Фрэнк Трипп ждал его возле автобуса. – И она.

Горацио обернулся, некоторое время смотрел на девочку лет восьми, закутанную в одеяло. Глаза девочки были абсолютно неподвижны, совсем как третий глаз, нарисованный кровью у неё на лбу.

– Чья кровь? – севшим голосом спросил Горацио. – Она ранена?

– Скорее всего, матери, – пожал плечами Трипп. – Крови там хоть залейся. Выбирай, не хочу. Девять человек, по четыре литра…

– Фрэнк, – попросил Горацио, и Трипп умолк. Постоял, играя желваками, крякнул и пошёл прочь. Горацио грустно смотрел ему вслед. Он не винил напарника за внезапный цинизм – у каждого свой способ справиться с переживаниями. Ему и самому сейчас позарез требовался хоть какой-то способ сделать это. Им ещё предстоит исследовать место преступления.

– Вы сказали, единственной якобы выжившей жертвой Жнеца был он сам, – сказал Горацио подошедшему Хотчнеру. – Эта девочка никак не может быть субъектом. Значит, это не подражатель?

Хотч внимательно взглянул лейтенанту в лицо и подумал, что тот держится лучше, чем сам Аарон в своё время. Иногда слепая, истовая вера в систему служит более надёжным защитным механизмом, нежели психологическая подготовка.

– Не совсем так, – качнул головой Хотчнер. – Семь месяцев назад кто-то стал повторять преступления, которые раскрыла наша команда. Мы называем его Репликатором. В отличие от обычных подражателей, он может менять правила игры, поскольку его целью на самом деле являются не жертвы, а агенты ФБР, которые входят в нашу команду.

– Это имеет к нему отношение? – спросил Горацио, указывая на автобус.

– Имеет, – голос Рида был тихим и подозрительно ломким.

Хотчнер посмотрел на слово "цугцванг", намалёванное кровью на окнах. Что ж, Репликатор успел зацепить за живое самого Хотча, Моргана, теперь вот Рида. Кто на очереди? Джей Джей? Росси?

С другой стороны, можно ли полностью исключить версию совпадения? Что, если подражатель просто любит шахматы и использовал это слово не как напоминание о случившейся с Ридом трагедии, а в исходном его смысле "момент, когда игрок понимает, что все последующие ходы лишь ухудшат его положение"?

– Эйч! – позвали Горацио из салона автобуса.

Он поднялся по ступенькам и сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы агенты тоже могли видеть то, что показывает ему Наталья.

– Сомневаюсь, что это входит в экипировку водителей автобуса, – сказала она.

Лицо Билли Майлза закрывала глухая железная маска с прорезями для глаз.

– Верно, это входило в экипировку Жнеца и оставлено специально для нас, – кивнул Хотчнер.

– Постарайся выжать из неё всё, что можно, – попросил Горацио. Наталья молча кивнула.

– Каков будет его следующий шаг? – спросил Горацио. Он спустился по ступенькам и с наслаждением вдохнул насыщенный самыми разными запахами воздух. Даже запахи гари и гниения из ближайших мусорных баков казались приятными после пропитанного кровью салона.

– Фойет перешёл к бойне уже после того, как его предложение сделки было отвергнуто, – пожал плечами Рид.

– Я его отверг, – ровным голосом сказал Горацио, глядя вслед машине "скорой помощи", которая увозила так и не вышедшую из шока девочку. Парамедики сделали малышке укол успокоительного и забрали в больницу, пока социальная служба будет искать её родственников.

– Когда? – в один голос спросили Хотчнер и Рид.

– Примерно полчаса назад, – бросив взгляд на часы, ответил Горацио. – Мы отследили входящий вызов, убийца звонил с остановки в паре кварталов отсюда. Одноразовый сотовый. Отпечатков нет.

– Раз он звонил с остановки, он знал маршрут и всё подготовил… – пробормотал Рид.

– Он был уверен в отказе, – согласился Хотчнер.

– Хотч, но это значит…

– Боюсь, что да, – Хотчнер чуть заметно поморщился. – Теперь он займётся вами, лейтенант.

– Но если у него нет близких… – еле слышно сказал Рид.

– Думаю, вам в любом случае не стоит сегодня возвращаться домой одному.

Хотчнер посмотрел на упрямо сжатые губы Кейна и понял, что уговорить его будет не так-то просто. Вот если бы в опасности была не только его собственная жизнь… Похоже, лейтенант вовсе не против перспективы встретиться с убийцей один на один где-нибудь на узкой тропинке, и в какой-то мере Хотч не только понимал, но и разделял эти чувства.

* * *

– Признаюсь, ваше появление сегодня… то есть, уже вчера вечером было несколько неожиданным, – сказал Хотчнер.

– Ну, что я могу против асов из самого Квантико? – улыбнулась Рене. – Я полагала, что мои функции сводятся к подай-принеси, а к участию в расследовании меня всё равно не допустят. Однако моё начальство, как выяснилось, придерживается иного мнения. Надеюсь, вы не разочарованы?

Аарон против воли улыбнулся этому невинному кокетству. Разумеется, в обществе красивой женщины приятнее коротать ночь, но при этом Хотчнер, отдавая должное красоте Рене, предпочёл бы ей кого угодно из своих знакомых агентов, более профессиональных и серьёзнее относящихся к делу. А Локлер даже не скрывала, что относится к этому заданию с немалой долей скепсиса. После того, как они потратили больше полутора часов, чтобы получить согласие Кейна на присутствие агента в его доме и организацию наружного наблюдения вокруг, неверие напарницы в смысл задания казалось особенно досадной помехой.

Поэтому Аарон отвечал на реплики довольно кратко и старался сам не заводить разговор без необходимости. Обсуждать с Рене текущее дело не имело смысла, раз она всего лишь отбывала номер по приказу начальства, а к пустой болтовне Хотчнер никогда особо расположен не был. Конечно, будь Рене подозреваемой или свидетельницей, которую нужно разговорить, слова нашлись бы, но сейчас ему не хотелось впустую тратить время. Почему-то чем дальше, тем сильнее становилось ощущение, будто он упустил что-то очень важное.

Хотчнер снова и снова прокручивал в голове события этого дня с самого момента их вызова, и пока он не доходил до вечера, до этой ужасной бойни в автобусе, тревожный звоночек в глубине бессознательного безмолвствовал. Тогда Аарон принялся вспоминать мельчайшие детали с того момента, когда они получили сообщение о произошедшем, надеясь, что ускользающую часть головоломки удастся хотя бы локализовать точнее. Если бы рядом был Морган, это можно было бы сделать гораздо быстрее и эффективнее, но Морган сейчас находился в доме лейтенанта, и выдёргивать его оттуда было крайне нежелательно. В конце концов, в распоряжении Аарона была вся ночь, а технику он себе представлял довольно хорошо.

Вспомнить звуки. Запахи. Вспомнить то, что он увидел, выйдя из "хаммера".

Выжившая девочка. Точнее, специально оставленная в живых. Конечно, все понимали, что Репликатор ничем не рискует: когда малышка проснулась после укола в больнице, её спросили, как она себя чувствует, а она нарисовала огромное чёрное пятно на красном фоне и сказала, что боится вот этого. Даже если она видела лицо Репликатора без маски, эти воспоминания были надёжно погребены шоком от смерти матери и других пассажиров автобуса на её глазах.

И всё же тот факт, что Репликатор её пощадил, привлекал внимание. Фойет никогда не убивал детей, но ни у кого из команды не было сомнений в том, что он мог это сделать и легко сделал бы. Значит, это не могло быть копированием его почерка. Но что это значит в отношении самого Репликатора? У него есть дети? Это плохо вписывалось в профиль. Помилование ребёнка было каким-то посланием? Если так, команда Хотчнера затруднялась его прочитать. А вдруг Репликатор нашёл себе новую игру, как и Фойет в своё время? Ведь Фойет тоже оставил в живых Моргана, а потом и самого Хотча – так он мог дольше наслаждаться их страданием и своей властью.

Последняя мысль заставила Аарона нервно поёжиться. Кощунство, но он вовсе не желал бы, чтобы Репликатор сменил цель, выбрав вместо лейтенанта Кейна случайную жертву.

– Неужто продрог? – усмехнулась Рене. – Держи, – она протянула Аарону термос.

* * *

– Ты что, и не уходила? – усмехнулся Эрик.

Щека Натальи соскользнула с ладони, на которую она опиралась, Боа Виста охнула и проснулась.

– Уже утро? – удивилась она, протирая глаза.

– Держи, – Эрик великодушно протянул ей свой стаканчик с кофе. – И как тебе только ужасы какие-нибудь не приснились, в такой-то компании, – он кивнул на маску, которая равнодушно пялилась на них провалами глазниц со своей подставки. – Ты с ней закончила?

– Ещё нет, – Наталья кинула быстрый взгляд на монитор и качнула головой. – Но я не думаю, что ты обнаружишь на ней какие-то отпечатки. Видишь?

Она отодвинулась, позволяя Эрику заглянуть в микроскоп. На предметном стекле лежало белое полусинтетическое волокно.

– И вот, – Наталья подтолкнула поближе к Эрику листок с распечаткой химического анализа.

– Чистящее средство, – поморщился он, взглянув на пики.

– Да. Я предполагаю, что убийца протёр маску перед тем, как надеть её на водителя. Внутри – только кровь Уильяма Майлза, ничего больше, – Наталья кивнула на целую стопку листков с результатами.

– Ого! – восхитился Эрик. – Кажется, Эйчу придётся расщедриться на сверхурочные.

– Сейчас я бы всё променяла на чашку настоящего кофе вместо этой бурды из автомата, – с противоречащей её словам грустью Наталья глядела на опустевший стакан. – О, прости, – спохватилась она. – Я не это имела в виду…

– Да всё нормально, – рассмеялся Эрик. – Скажи мне, какой кофе тебе принести, я всё равно собирался за новой порцией для себя, раз уж улики мне пока не видать.

– Латте, – благодарно улыбнулась Наталья. – Я твоя должница.

– Кстати, – уже почти от двери обернулся Эрик. – Если внутри только кровь жертвы, что же ты тогда сейчас исследуешь?

Наталья поёжилась.

– Да тут такое странное что-то… – Она тряхнула головой и призналась: – Я нашла ДНК на внешней стороне маски.

– Ещё один образец крови? – заинтересовался Эрик, снова подходя ближе.

– Нет. – Наталья взяла ультрафиолетовый фонарик и посветила на маску. Сквозь жёлтое стекло бледно-фиолетовый отпечаток на том месте, где у человека были бы губы, был виден вполне отчётливо.

– Это… что? – не поверил своим глазам Эрик.

– Слюна, – коротко пояснила Наталья.

– То есть…

– То есть, я так думаю, что убийца надел маску на жертву, а потом наклонился и поцеловал её.

– Кхе…

Эрик молча переводил взгляд с маски на Наталью и обратно. В это время раздался характерный сигнал, оповещающий о конце обработки, включился принтер, и из него выполз листок бумаги.

– Результаты? – обрадовался Эрик. Мысль о том, что они уже через несколько часов могут взять убийцу, и Эйчу больше не будет грозить опасность, взбодрила лучше самого крепкого кофе.

– Нет, – качнула головой Наталья. – Полное исследование ДНК займёт ещё несколько часов. А это… Я решила проверить одну идею. О, чёрт… – глядя на листок, прошептала она охрипшим голосом.

– Что?!

Наталья вместо ответа молча сунула ему листок с результатом. Эрик хотел возразить, что он не специалист по ДНК и не поймёт ничего без расшифровки, но так и замер с открытым ртом. Это понимал даже он.

Ещё несколько секунд криминалисты смотрели друг на друга, а потом сорвались с места, забыв обо всём: о протоколе, об оставленной без присмотра улике…

Сейчас от скорости их действий зависела жизнь человека. Если ещё не слишком поздно…

* * *

Небо на востоке начинало светлеть, когда Аарон почувствовал, что скоро не сможет бороться со сном. Мысли текли вяло, тело сводило от желания откинуть спинку кресла, устроиться поудобнее и поспать хотя бы пару часов. Кофе в пластиковом стаканчике уже остыл. Аарон воровато взглянул в сторону спящей на водительском месте Рене, приспустил стекло и выплеснул остатки на асфальт. Хотя, сказать честно, кофе в стакане был почти не тронут. Аарон лишь пригубил его из вежливости, но вкус ему настолько не понравился, что больше он не сделал ни глотка. Сейчас же ему было наплевать на вкус, требовалось срочно принять что-то тонизирующее – ведь Репликатор не хуже них знает, что перед рассветом карауливший всю ночь человек обычно теряет бдительность. Но подарка в виде двух безмятежно спящих агентов он не дождётся.

Вкус у кофе оказался даже более гадким, чем показалось Аарону сначала, а главное – вместо привычного эффекта кофеина он почему-то чувствовал наваливающуюся апатию, словно не кофе выпил, а принял какое-то сильное психотропное средство. Аарон отставил термос и стакан, потёр руками лицо, поёрзал в кресле, ощущая, как затекло всё тело за эту долгую ночь. "Нужно выйти из машины и размяться", – подумал он. Подумал – и остался сидеть. С каждой секундой его мышцы всё больше расслаблялись, заставляя оседать в кресле. "Да что со мной?" – начиная как-то вяло сердиться, подумал Аарон. Попытался привстать, опираясь руками на сиденье, – и понял, что руки его не слушаются. А через секунду он с ужасом осознал, что ног и вовсе не чувствует.

– Рене, – с трудом выталкивая звуки из непослушного рта, позвал он. – Рене…

К его удивлению, Рене сразу проснулась. Повернулась к нему, глядя удивительно ясными, совсем не сонными глазами, и улыбнулась. В её улыбке не было ни грамма тепла или дружелюбия. В ней вообще не было каких-либо чувств.

– Трудно дышать? – поцокала языком Рене. Откинула голову Хотчнера на подголовник, повернула его лицо в свою сторону. Протянула руку, вытащила и застегнула ремень безопасности. – А то ещё упадёшь, ударишься, – снова улыбнулась она.

Рене чуть наклонилась вперёд, заводя машину, и в приоткрывшемся крае декольте Аарон увидел ту самую деталь, которую так мучительно вспоминал всю ночь. На груди Рене красовался до отвращения знакомый шрам от ножа. Точно такой же, как тот, который заметил Аарон на её руке там, возле автобуса. И очень похожий на те шрамы, которые Аарон видел в зеркале последние несколько лет.

* * *

– Эйч, прости, что пришлось тебя разбудить…

– Эрик, если ты забыл, я начинаю работу одновременно с тобой. Просто мой гость попытался настоять, чтобы я не появлялся сегодня в лаборатории, и на выяснение этого вопроса ушло некоторое время. Что стряслось?

– Наталья исследовала ДНК с маски…

– Она женская, – протягивая листок с результатом, выпалила Наталья.

– ДНК водителя? – Горацио так опешил, что остановился посреди коридора.

– Нет, ДНК слюны. На внешней стороне маски есть отпечаток, словно кто-то… поцеловал её на прощание. И ДНК там – женская.

– Малышка, мне нужно немного твоего волшебства, – сказал Морган в трубку, как только Пенелопа ответила.

– О, мой горячий мачо, неужели…

– Ты на громкой связи, Гарсия.

– У-упс… Простите. Что ищем?

– Мы рассматривали версии Репликатора или подражателя и в обоих случаях ориентировали профиль на мужчину. Теперь же у нас есть данные, что субъект может быть женщиной. Как насчёт женщин-полицейских, которые работали в Бостоне с 1995 года по 1998, а сейчас перебрались в Майами?

Несколько секунд было слышно лишь клацанье клавиш.

– Ноуп. Зеро. Пусто.

– Ааа… Что вообще насчёт связи женщин, которые работают в полиции Майами-дейд или местных отделениях спецслужб, с Бостоном?

– Как расплывчато, как расплывчато…

– Подключи остальных, может, у них будут идеи.

– Я всегда говорила, что гениален не тот, кто сам гений, а тот, кто вовремя способен позвать гения на помощь, – пробормотала Гарсия.

– Я всё слышу, куколка, – усмехнулся Морган.

– Есть. Рид, Джей Джей, как слышите?

– Хорошо.

– Росси, Блейк?

– Мы тут.

– Ну где вы там, Хотч, уснули, что ли?..

– Продолжай дозваниваться, Пенелопа. Остальным вопрос, – подхватил инициативу Морган.

– Нормальные люди сперва поят кофе, а потом задают вопросы, – проворчал Росси.

– Появились новые данные, которые свидетельствуют о том, что наш субъект – женщина, – не обращая внимания на его ворчание, продолжил Морган. – Ваши соображения по уточнению профиля?

– Женщина? – недоверчиво переспросила Блейк.

– Да.

– Мы запустили поиск по базе, и через несколько часов будем знать имя, – вмешалась Наталья. – Но кто знает, что ещё он… она успеет натворить за эти несколько часов?..

– Гарсия, – позвал Рид. – Запускай поиск по параметрам: женщина, возраст от тридцати до сорока, полиция или спецслужбы, записи в личном деле о семейном насилии. Но главное, в возрасте от пятнадцати до двадцати пяти лет должны быть упоминания либо о нападении на неё с применением холодного оружия, либо о попытках причинения себе вреда острыми режущими предметами.

– Подружка? – хмыкнул Росси.

– Фойет не мог создавать стабильные отношения в смысле семьи, но он мог и не ограничиваться только планированием в эти десять лет выжидания, если нашёл подружку, готовую принять его пристрастия, – сказала Джей Джей.

– Трое! – прервал её возглас Пенелопы. – Нападение с ножом, самоповреждение, бытовая травма – поскользнулась на кухне и упала на нож.

– Теперь перекрёстный поиск по всем известным именам Фойета и данным учителей этих женщин, – сказал Морган. – Давай, малышка, не подведи…

– Да. О, боже! О, нет…

– Гарсия, что ты там нашла?!

– О, боже…

– Пенелопа, прекрати лепетать, говори!

Из динамика доносился только звук яростного стука по клавишам.

– Гарсия? – позвала Джей Джей. – Гарсия, в чём дело?

– Вот так, – удовлетворённо выдохнула Гарсия и тут же снова запричитала. – Сладкие мои, это очень-очень-очень плохо.

– Пенелопа! – в тоне Моргана появились угрожающие нотки.

– Ах, да, – наконец опомнилась она. – Результат свёлся к единице: женщина, 31 год, сотрудник местного отделения ФБР, которая десять лет назад долго лечилась от приступов желания наносить себе вред острыми режущими предметами, но это наверняка враньё, потому что одним из приходящих учителей информатики у неё в колледже был никто иной, как Ник Беккет, а это одно из имён, которые использовал Джордж Фойет. Вы её знаете. Наш победитель – Рене Локлер.

– Что?!

– А телефон Хотча не отвечает? – Морган с досады шибанул кулаком по стене и бегом устремился к выходу, совершенно забыв о криминалистах. Они же ещё некоторое время стояли и глядели то на вмятину в стене, то вслед выбежавшему агенту.

– Ну что ж, у нас есть и своя работа, – сказал Горацио. – Если её возьмут живой, мы должны постараться, чтобы она не вышла из зала суда без наручников на запястьях. А я попробую узнать, чем мы сможем помочь нашим коллегам помимо этого.

* * *

"Хаммер" неторопливо катил в сторону Эверглейдс. Город уже остался позади, и теперь по сторонам от дороги расстилались болота. Впрочем, Аарон мог видеть лишь одну сторону, ту, в которую была повёрнута его голова. Мышцы совершенно не слушались, и казалось, даже каждый следующий вдох даётся со всё большим трудом.

– Это курареподобное вещество, – сказала Рене, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

В другой момент Хотчнер залюбовался бы ею: изящный профиль, высокая грудь, уверенно и мягко лежащая на руле рука. Но осознание того, сколько крови на этих вот изящных ладонях и длинных пальцах, вызывало одно лишь отвращение. Ну, может, ещё капельку жалости. Хотя, судя по всему, жалеть-то нужно было самого Аарона, так непрофессионально попавшего прямо в расставленную ловушку.

– Так что ты не задохнёшься, – продолжила Рене, но в её тоне не было ничего успокаивающего, скорее, попахивало злорадством. – Я хорошо рассчитала дозу. И можешь не надеяться, способность двигаться вернётся к тебе лишь через несколько часов, а тогда она тебе будет уже ни к чему. С другой стороны, так ведь и лучше, ты не будешь дёргаться, и твои шрамы будут такими же красивыми, как у меня. Подержишь руль?

Рене усмехнулась, взяла тяжёлую, неповоротливую руку Аарона, положила её на руль, зафиксировав его, и грациозным движением стянула через голову блузку.

– Спасибо, ты очень любезен, – игриво сказала она, возвращая его руку на место. – Нравится? – Рене повернулась боком, чтобы ему было лучше видно.

Хотчнер закрыл глаза, на какой-то миг увидев перед собой Фойета, точно так же предлагавшего ему полюбоваться на свои шрамы. Потом он оставил Хотчу такие же…

– Ну-ну, не притворяйся, – качнула головой Рене. – Я знаю, что ты в полном сознании. И ты будешь в сознании всё время, пока я буду тебя украшать. Может быть, даже пойму, что же он в тебе нашёл такого…

Аарон заметил, как сжалась в кулак её лежащая на руле рука, и понял, что эта женщина с её странной больной логикой ненавидит его давно и страстно. Фойет выбрал его своей целью, но для этой женщины его болезненное пристрастие было наивысшим проявлением любви, и Аарон в её глазах – разлучник, очаровавший, увлёкший её любимого мужчину. И погубивший его.

На какой-то миг Хотчнер испытал чуть ли не облегчение от того, что не мог сейчас говорить. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя совершенно несостоятельным профессионально. Переговорить эту женщину было бы не так сложно, если бы здесь был любой из его команды. Любой – но только не он. Его слов она попросту не услышит.

– Хочешь знать, зачем я оставила в живых ту девочку? – внезапно спросила Рене, останавливая машину. – Хорошее место, – оглядевшись, сказала она. – Ну же, Хотч, не отмалчивайся, это же тебе здесь умирать!

Аарон с удивлением понял, что Рене считает, будто он в состоянии говорить. Он попробовал выдавить хоть звук, но только убедился, что горло окончательно онемело. Хорошо хоть дышать он пока ещё может.

– Ну, хочешь молчать, молчи, – разрешила Рене, видимо, решив, что он молчит из упрямства. – Я не такая сильная, как Он. Я не смогу дождаться помощи, если нанесу себе столько ран, чтобы это было похоже на Жнеца. Но теперь я создала прецедент. Я порежу себе руки, вот здесь, а потом воткну нож вот сюда, – она показала место под ключицей. – Он научил меня, как не попасть в жизненно важные органы и не повредить сухожилия. Но сначала я вдоволь разукрашу тебя. Потом возьму твой телефон и слабым-слабым голосом вызову помощь. Он порадуется на том свете, – подняв лицо вверх, улыбнулась Рене.

Аарон подумал, что это достаточно наивно, полагать, что такой, как Фойет, окажется на небесах, а не будет гореть в аду за всё, совершённое им.

Рене вышла из машины, потянулась, тряхнула головой. Аарон отчаянно попытался пошевелить хоть пальцем, но ничего не вышло. Тогда он закрыл глаза, мысленно призывая образы Хейли, Джека, Бет, всей своей команды. Конечно, обидно заканчивать свою жизнь вот так, в качестве куска мяса, но что он может сделать? Он точно знал, что план Рене не удастся: если она расскажет байку о том, как субъект сел на заднее сиденье и приказал им ехать на болота, где и попытался убить, команда лейтенанта Кейна легко докажет ложь. Мало того, что на заднем сиденье "хаммера" нет никаких следов присутствия третьего, так ещё и Рене не приняла в расчёт, что в этой модели "хаммера" дверцы блокируются не одним общим механизмом при повороте ключа зажигания, а по старинке, механическим способом и каждая по отдельности. И Аарон Хотчнер, будучи достаточно опытным агентом, обе задние дверцы заблокировал лично перед началом этого ночного дежурства.

Но сейчас он отчётливо понимал, как мало значит правосудие для того, кому предстоит вот-вот умереть.

Рене почему-то медлила, и Аарон открыл глаза. Оказалось, Рене смотрит куда-то вдаль, хмурится и кусает губу. С усилием скосив глаза, Аарон заметил в боковом зеркале быстро приближающуюся машину. Сердце забилось чаще. Похоже, план Рене окончательно полетел к чёрту. Убийство агента ФБР всколыхнёт весь штат, и те, кто сейчас проедет мимо, вспомнят, что видели их. Не убьёт же она и случайных свидетелей?

Словно подслушав его мысли, Рене бросилась обратно к машине. Взревел мотор, "хаммер" рванулся вперёд, но в груди Аарона продолжала трепыхаться надежда. Пока Рене избавится от "хвоста", пока найдёт новое укромное место, пройдёт время. Действие препарата ослабеет, их отсутствие обнаружат, начнётся активный поиск, и у неё может не остаться времени на то, чтобы насладиться местью. Готова ли Рене пожертвовать этой частью плана? Есть ли у неё запасной план?

"Хаммер" подбрасывало на ухабах, и голова Аарона моталась так, что он лишь временами успевал ухватить изображение в боковом зеркале, но ему показалось, что машина сзади не одна. Дорога стала ровнее, "хаммер" прибавил скорость, и преследователи стали отставать. Едва Аарон с трудом перевёл дыхание после тряски, как вдруг его с силой швырнуло вперёд – так резко Рене ударила по тормозам.

До его слуха донёсся шум вертолётных лопастей, и хотя сам буквально свалившийся с неба вертолёт Аарон видеть не мог, так как не мог выпрямиться, он догадывался, что вертолёт перекрыл "хаммеру" дорогу. Ремень впился в грудь и буквально душил Хотчнера, но он расслышал, как знакомый, чуть искажённый усилителем голос лейтенанта Кейна проговорил: "Агент Локлер, вы окружены. Бросьте оружие и положите руки на стекло".

Темнота почти сомкнулась, когда его наконец потянули за плечо, возвращая в вертикальное положение.

– Хотч… Хотч, держись, – голос Моргана доносился откуда-то издалека. – Джей Джей, он еле дышит.

Аарон почувствовал, как с него стягивают пиджак, как закатывают рукав и протирают сгиб локтя чем-то влажным. Затем мгновенная боль укола, удар сердца, другой – и паралич, почти полностью сковавший мышцы груди, начал отступать.

– Курареподобные вещества вызывают паралич мускулатуры и опасны прежде всего тем, что они парализуют и те мышцы, которые отвечают за дыхание…

Рид, как всегда в моменты волнения, нашел выход эмоциям в импровизированной лекции.

Аарон улыбнулся и сам удивился тому, что мышцы лица его послушались.

– Ну вот, – сказала Джей Джей где-то совсем близко. – Он улыбается.

– И вроде даже порозовел, – добавил Росси.

– Хотч, мы уже прониклись торжественностью момента, так что, может, откроешь глаза?

В голосе Моргана была такая изумительная смесь чувств, что Аарон тут же понял: он хочет непременно её лицезреть, поэтому сделал усилие и выполнил его просьбу – открыл глаза. Правда, насладиться зрелищем не удалось: Морган моментально расплылся в улыбке, а потом и вовсе был оттеснён другими желающими убедиться в воскрешении Хотчнера.

Аарон повернул голову – внезапно это оказалось ему по силам – и увидел в стороне группу знакомых криминалистов. Поймав его взгляд, лейтенант Кейн улыбнулся и кивнул, словно приветствуя его в мире живых.

– Не вертись сильно, – сказала Джей Джей, и Аарон только тогда сообразил, что она находится у него за спиной и поддерживает в полусидячем положении, потому-то он и слышит только её голос, но не видит лица. – Паралич окончательно пройдёт не сразу.

"Главное, что он пройдёт", – хотел ответить Аарон, но не смог, внезапно накатившая слабость погрузила его в темноту.

* * *

_Неделю спустя_

– …А какие там вина, ты себе не представляешь!..

– Дэйв, я понял. Я уже сказал, сейчас иду, – Хотчнер поднял взгляд от бумаг.

Росси сидел, удобно развалившись в кресле, и, казалось, растерялся, выяснив, что ему не нужно ещё полчаса расписывать в красках достоинства открывшегося по соседству итальянского ресторана, в который он сегодня пригласил всю команду профайлеров. Однако Хотч слишком хорошо знал этого пройдоху, чтобы поверить в его лицедейство хоть на секунду.

– Нет, если бы ты действительно понял, о чём я тебе толкую битый час, ты бы уже спускался в лифте, – хитро прищурился Росси.

Хотчнер расписался внизу последнего листа, отложил его в стопку таких же листов, подровнял, прижал все их держателем, закрыл папку и взвесил её в руке.

– Твой отчёт? – догадался Росси.

– Постскриптум к делу Фойета, – кивнул Хотчнер, откладывая папку. – Теперь в этом деле поставлена последняя точка.

– Ты так уверен в полиции Майами? – удивился Росси.

Хотчнер молча открыл другую папку и протянул ему два скреплённых листа.

– Рене Локлер пыталась повторить путь своего кумира, но неудачно, – пояснил Хотчнер, пока Росси пробегал глазами строчки уведомления. – Она вскрыла себе вены в тюремной камере, наглоталась собственной крови, но её желудок оказался устойчивее, у неё не началось конвульсий и не было рвоты. В итоге, когда охранники заметили неладное, Рене потеряла слишком много крови и по дороге в больницу скончалась.

Росси набожно перекрестился.

– Думаю, Господь не разгневается на нас, если мы отпразднуем окончание этого дела хорошим вином, – воскликнул он, возвращаясь к прежней теме и выжидательно глядя на Хотчнера.

Тот улыбнулся и встал. Он с самого начала понимал, что Росси не отстанет, пока не вытащит его на эту вечеринку. А у него на этот вечер были совсем другие планы. Впрочем… Что мешает позвонить Бет и пригласить её присоединиться?

_Жизнь – это мечта. Осуществи её. Мать Тереза_


End file.
